


Good Hunting

by inpr0vert3d



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Breeding, Childhood Trauma, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), First Time, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Kidnapping, Kinda Dark, Klance smut, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Modern AU, Murder, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Lance (Voltron), Oral Sex, Protective Keith (Voltron), Smut, They are all injected with animal DNA or sum shi, They are basically mutants but they look like normal people, They are basically werewolves, They live in a secret lab facility thing, Torture, Trauma, Zarkon gets murdered lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpr0vert3d/pseuds/inpr0vert3d
Summary: When Lance was nine, he went missing. Taken to the lab of NOVA, a facility full of genetically engineered creatures, not that anyone knew of them. Most of them were terminated. But he wasn't alone. Keith was brought in. And Acxa. And Ezor. Zethrid. And they haven't seen the outside world ever since. But as they grew inside of the concrete prison, so did their pain. Their torture. But also their power. And now, with the strength of all the strongest beast in the animal kingdom running through their systems, it was about time their maker knew just how strong they were. Lance would not be sold off. Would not be separated from his Alpha. His Keith.ORKeith, Lance and Lotor's generals are all kidnapped as young children and taken to a secret lab facility thing and they grow up being genetically engineered with different animal DNA and tortured to try and make them stronger. Basically made into super weapons. The DNA gives them the power of the certain animal (speed of a cheetah, intelligence of a dolphin) and then, when they find out out they are going to be auctioned off, Keith and Lance escape and maybe they meet the rest of team V, who are in college/Uni. But their maker is hunting them down >:)!!!
Relationships: Ezor/Zethrid (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 107
Kudos: 334





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome and I hope u enjoy. I've had this idea for so long but i dont know if y'all will like it :)))!!! :D

_One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three._

The sound of Keith heart thumped like a drum in Lance's ear. Calming and consistent.

_One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three._

The heat radiating from either side of him lulled him into a sleepy state, their previous interactions having drained his energy. He hummed as the fire cracked beside him, snuggling in closer to his alpha's warm embrace. Keith had insisted that Lance be the one that lay next to the fire. Always so concerned about his welfare.

_One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three._

His head rose and fell on Keith's bare chest in time with his breathing. Again, his heart beat rang in Lance's ear like the most beautiful melody. Lance felt his lips curl into a smile as he nuzzled his head up under Keith's chin, his leg thrown over Keith's thighs, his hip slotted against Keith's body, all hidden under the thin blanket they had thrown over them from their waist down.

It was perfect. The snow outside the cabin was blowing against the widows and the curtains were drawn tight, protecting them from the cold that seeped through the glass. A strong arm wrapped around his waist held him close, safe and tender. The smell of ash and wood and what he could only describe as _Keith_ filling his nose as their friends slept in their rooms just down the hall, their clothes drawn over the couch from when they had messily thrown them away earlier, desperately craving the skin on skin feeling.

Lance had always slept with Keith. Since he was nine years old. Everyday without fail. Well, he didn't have a choice. He was forced to bond with Keith in the way that he was, but it would have happened anyway. He truly did love Keith with his either being, he'd kill or be killed for him and that had nothing to do with the fact that they lived in the same cell for nine years, two hundred and thirty two days. 

Now, you're probably wondering how the hell he ended up in an expensive wooden cabin with a group of friends and his beloved snug against his side. Well, let's start from the beginning...

He was nine and a half years old the day he was taken. He was out with his family, one that he barely even remembered, walking the crowded beach in search of the perfect sea shell to give to his Mama. He doesn't remember the exact reason she wanted one, maybe he was just trying to be kind, but he does remember the man that called him over. He was wearing a suit, which was strange since he must have been boiling under the intense heat boring down on him. 

He was big, tall and beefy, standing with a pair of blacked out sunglasses shading his eyes. He looked exactly like an FBI agent or someone from the Men in Black, so when he called Lance over by his name, obviously Lance trusted him.

Next thing he knew he was following the man and being lifted into a big black jeep. He was beginning to worry at that point, asking the man where there where going, where he was. Telling him he wanted to go back to his family. Then the car started moving, that's when he began to panic, tears welling up in his eyes as the silence from the front seat continued.

He began to cry now, growing into hysteria as he tried the door's handle. Locked. He tried to roll down the window, to no avail. He was sobbing, hiccups escaping his mouth as he curled into a ball on the large seat, feeling small and weak and helpless. After what felt like an eternity, the man spoke, keeping his eyes ahead. 

"How would you like to do something really special?" His voice was deep, filled with authority and extremely intimidating to a scared little boy.

Lance didn't respond, curling even deeper into himself, staring at the back of the man's head with wide, wet eyes. He was frozen.

"You have been chosen out of thousands of little boys and girls, because you Lance, are very special. And we need your help to do something really important. Can you help me?"

Lance gave a small hiccup before he responded, quietly. "W-what do you need me for? How d-do you know my n-name?"

"Well, I don't know... I'm not sure if you can handle it..." He shook his head, trailing off.

"I can. I can handle it." Lance uncurled, wiping away his tears and sitting up straighter in his seat, legs crossed. He couldn't help the spark of excitement that lit in his chest at the thought of being so special and important.

"Oh, well, if you're sure..." Lance nodded. "Ok. Well, you and another few children are all going to be given superpowers." 

Lance recoiled slightly, not because he was frightened or scared, but of disbelief. "No way. That's not true!"

"It is. We already have superheros, we thought you deserved to be one too, we know what a good boy you are. I'm a little jealous." 

"If you have something as cool as superheros, how come people don't know about them?" Lance folded his arms, legs barely falling over the edge of the seat.

"It's only for super special people. If everyone knew about our work, everyone would want superpowers, don't you?" 

Lance hesitated. "...Yes. But...will it hurt?"

"You won't feel a thing."

Lance laughs now, every time he thinks of that conversation. How stupid and foolish he'd been. Then again, he was only a child. A child that had no idea what he was in for.

He was subject #004. He stayed in cell 2 with subject #003, or, Keith. They were all brought into a room, him, Keith, Acxa, Ezor and Zethrid. Sububjects #001-#005. They were given juice and cookies and even their own little plushies. Lance and Keith were given the same small wolf. He doesn't know where it is now, they were all taken from them when they turned twelve. 

They were told that they were all select especially because they were special. They were each going to be injected with enzyme 924. Enzyme 942 contained DNA from the strongest animals in the known world, and over the next few years, they would be genetically engineered to have the strength, and speed, and intelligence of these animals.

It sounded good. Sounded cool. But _man_ was he wrong.

He and Keith were a couplet. Ezor and Zethrid were a couplet. They were even more important than a single subject. See, they were going to be used to try and reproduce with the same gender. Two males, injected with Enzyme 942 that held that of a wolf, as well as all the other creatures. That would sell for plenty on the black market. Same for the females, only with a different creature.

Each subject was injected with the DNA of seven or eight different animals. All of them were given the same six: Cheetah for speed. Bear for strength. Bald Eagle for sight. Great White for the resistance of sickness. Giant Tortoise for growth and old age. Dolphin to enhance intelligence. But, along with that, they were given their own unique creature or two.

Being a couplet, Lance and Keith were given the same two for the best chance of top results when mating came to hand. Wolf and black widow. Acxa was given a lion. Ezor a savannah cat. Zethrid a rhino and a lynx.

They had heard of a girl before them. Narti. She was a different story... She was the first. The one they made their mistakes on. Lance, Keith and Acxa arrived at the same time, and they hadn't even met her, but they were told stories. She was a mutant, a monster with the tail of a lizard and no face. 

They terminated her, but not before they did every test possible on her new form, that's how they learned from their mistakes, and made NOVA's angels. Keith, Lance, Acxa, Ezor and Zethrid. Humans with the ability to run at up to nearly seventy miles per hour at top speed. Humans with the ability to stop a train on it's tracks. Humans with the ability to remember every digit of a thirty number pass code, to survive a plague, to only have to drink the blood of another creature to survive the next week. 

And now they had males to birth children. Females able to impregnate. They had superhumans. Superweapons.

Keith stirred slightly at Lance's side. Black eyebrows furrowed, eyes closed tight, a frown on his perfectly plush lips. Lance rached up, threading his tan fingers through the lush mop of hair on Keith's head, brushing through the tangles. He pressed a small kiss to his pale chest, firm and slightly scarred.

Not as bad as his shoulder, delicacy of an electric baton on a particular rough day of training...Well, in was torture, but they called in training. No doubt the very thing plaguing the alpha's dreams as Lance continued to soothe him. The memories made Lance shudder. But, then again, it was everyday life for years, so they were used to it. But since escaping such treatment, it made it hard to think of after being treated so differently. So nicely.

It started with the injection. They each went to a room, similar to that of a doctor or a nurse's office, but a lot more high-tech, and a lot less friendly. They were injected with a syringe filled with blue liquid and then quickly moved on to the room with juice and cookies where Lotor, the son of their maker, explained to them what they were injected with. In a way that nine and ten year olds would understand that is.

After that, they were taken to their 'chambers'. Lance was paired with a little boy, very slightly taller than him with a red t-shirt and a permanent scowl. He didn't speak, but he glared at everyone, Lance was quiet scared of him and felt like crying at the fact that he was getting dragged away with this boy. 

When they reached the giant white door that read a big black '2' on it, the boy in red snatched his wrist away (after having it snagged by a new man that was leading them to their room because he wouldn't hold his hand), and began running down the hall, screaming for somebody to help.

The man caught up after giving Lance a muffled yet firm 'don't move' and scooped him up into his arms as he kicked and screamed. That's when Lance's noticed the large gun that was strapped across his back. It made him gulp as he stood there with his tail between his legs.

The boy struggled and thrashed and yelled as he was basically thrown into the room, Lance getting shoved in after him with a frustrated groan. 

"Little shit." The armed man muttered under his breath, slamming the door shut after him, making Lance jump at the loud noise and leaving him staring after him.

To turned around to see the boy wiping tears from his eyes angrily, his arms wrapping around himself. That's when Lance noticed the scrapes and cuts that littered his legs and the bandage on his knee.

"What are you looking at?" He spat, turning away from him.

"Sorry..." He muttered an apology and his eyes flew to the ground. He fidgeted with his fingers and glanced up at the boy again. "Um...What's your name? I'm Lance."

He stayed quiet, not looking up from the concrete floor. Lance just stood there, waiting for an answer.

"Keith." He said quietly, mumbling.

"That's a nice name. I, um, like your shoes, Keith." Lance smiled, chuckling awkwardly. But Keith didn't laugh. He just continued to cry silently, still hugging himself. "Uh...Are you ok?"

His bottom lip quivered as he sunk to his knees. "I want my dad."

That's when Lance remembered his. His Mama. His siblings. Now he felt like crying. He moved forward and sat on the ground, thinking of the only good thing he could in the situation. He wrapped his arms around Keith and let him cry.

They shared the single bed that was placed in their room that night, not that there was a problem for size. It could easily fit three grown adults. At least they had their plushies. He held onto that thing like his life depended on it. But Lance didn't sleep. He missed his Mama and PopPop. He want them to take him into his arms and hold him tight. He want them to kiss him good night like they did every night. But they didn't even know where he was.

The next day was spent getting them into their prison clothes, they consisted of a light grey bodysuit that hugged tight to your skin, but stretched so you could move. They were shown the different rooms that they would be 'training in' from now on. They also met the rest of their group. Acxa and Keith didn't speak, but Keith tended to stay closer to Lance while Acxa isolated herself.

Ezor was nice and he talked to her for most of the day. Zethrid joined in later on and the three of them talked and drew with the crayons and pencils they were given to entertain themselves with, all while Acxa sat and drew by herself and Keith just sat next to Lance and mumbled answers if he was asked anything, keeping his eyes down.

They were brought ham sandwiches and a bottle of water to eat for lunch and to be honest, Lance was enjoying himself. He liked it here. Everyday, for about a week, was the same, they would wake up, they slept in the same clothes and changed every three days. 

When night came, they were escorted back to their cells by the guards. That's when him and Keith _really_ bonded. The first few weeks were quiet and awkward, but Keith eventually came out of his shell. Lance remembers the nights they spent talking, sometimes, when they were much older, they didn't sleep because they were just talking the whole time. 

"Keith? Are you awake?" Lance whispered through the darkness, reaching and lightly poking at Keith's back. Throughout the years, the two boys had become inseparable. They genuinely liked and cared for each other and would stand up for one another if something got heated, whether it be the girls or the guards.

"Yeah. What's up?" He felt Keith turn so that they were face to face, shifting closer. 

"Do you ever miss your family?" His voice was small and he seemed like he was getting choked up.

Keith shifted even closer. "Well...I never met my momma. But I miss my dad..."

"I miss my Mama. And my daddy. And my brothers and sisters. And my friends." He was crying now, not loud or hysterical, but soft and heartbreaking. Keith reached for his hand under the blanket, not knowing what else to do.

"Hey, at least you have me. I'm your friend. I'm here." He could feel his own tears beginning to sting, but tries his best to hold them in.

Lance stayed quiet, curling in closer to the centre of the bed where it was warmest, where Keith was. His sister would always hug him like this when he was upset, it made him feel better to have his only friend comfort him.

"Best friend?" He asked quietly, muffled under the blanket. Keith chuckled, ruffling his hair a little.

"Best friends."

But as they got older, their torture truly began. They were given virtually no food, and half a bottle of water a day. They were brought to 'The Training Room' for hours on end, where they would run laps until they were sick, punch sand bags until their knuckles were bleeding out, do circuits and exercises until every fibre of their beings ached. They had all collapsed countless times from the stress and fatigue, but with age, enzyme 942 began to seep through into their training, with their stamina and strength growing prominent. Especially in Keith and Lance, their inner wolf giving them a longer lasting stamina.

While they trained, facts or languages would play over an intercom. They were tested on them at the end of the day, and in they didn't remember the answer, the would be punished. Their punishments ranged from not being fed, to being physically beaten with a colourful variety of weapons. From a whip to an electrified baton, they were always sure to remember the days teachings. This was when they began to forget about life before NOVA, memories and faces replaced with languages, facts, techniques and rules.

When they had to bathe, they would usually be put in a shower and given two minutes to wash before they were taken out and shoved back into their cells, but by the time they were fourteen, they were strinpped and thrown into a tiled room before a masked figure came in and used a power hose to wash them down before they were chucked a towel and escorted back to their room.

The first time that happened Lance spent the whole night crying to Keith, who hugged him and teased him lightly, despite being slightly traumatised himself. But, along with their age, Lance's feelings grew as well. He began to care for Keith more and more, until he was thinking about him almost all the time, worrying about him or excited to talk to him, especially at night when he had him wrapped up close in bed. He realised it one day while Keith had his fangs sunk into of raw meat, chatting to Acxa with his mouth full. And suddenly he realised why his heart started beating at thirty mph every time Keith did literally anything.

And it grew larger every day until he eventually blurted it out when they were talking late at night, laying facing each other in bed. He was sixteen, Keith at seventeen. Keith just stopped talking and hopped Lance wouldn't see the blush that rose on his cheeks through the dark, but the moonlight flooded through the windows that lined the top of the wall above them gave enough light for them to see, painting four white boxes on the wall opposite them.

"Ha...Um...Just kidding..." Lance said weakly, sinking further into the bed as Keith stayed silent, wishing the void would just swallow him already. That's when a hand slip around his waist and lips were being pressed against his. He may have groaned slightly when reciprocating the kiss but Keith just chuckled lowly, pulling him closer, which made Lance just _melt_ into him.

They pulled away, only far enough to breathe as Keith whispered. "I like you too, Lance. A lot." For the rest of the night, they stayed cuddled up to one another, falling into their slumber happily for the first time in a long while.

When their supervisor, Lotor, noticed their new relationship blooming, he pulled them aside from training one day and took them to his office. It was spacious and clean, filled with fake plants and white lights lined the border of the ceiling. The smell was fresh, like a new book or new furniture.

"Please, sit down." So the did.

"Now, I have noticed that you two are a lot closer than you were when you first arrived here. You have both grown into bright, strong young men." They glanced at each other before quickly darting away, a blush dusting their cheeks with a small smile growing on each of their faces. " I see. And you are both happy with your new arrangement, yes?"

They nodded. Lotor smiled. "That's excellent, boys. That makes my job so much easier. See, you two are going to change the way people are brought into this world. I believe you're both ready to move onto phase two of our couplet project."

They shot each other another glance, confused this time. "What's phase two?"

"You both have the DNA of a wolf running through your veins. That includes their dynamics. We didn't make a few tweeks. One of you will be our Alpha, and one of you will be our Omega. We have already selected who will be what. In the next few days, Lance, you will be taken into surgery, and given a working uterus and womb. It will not interfere with your appearance in anyway and you will be given two days to recover. Keith, you, too will go into surgery and given the ability to grow a knot. You will be given the same time for recovery. But your new counterparts are completely artificial and we will need blood samples to create them fully." 

He let the information sink in Lance went pale. He squeezed his knees and looked between both Lotor and Keith nervously. Keith reached for his hand, holding it tight for both his and Lance's sake.

"Would you like to hear the rest now, or after your surgery?" Lotor was calm and confident, always so sophisticated and clean. It settled their nerves to a certain extent.

Lance nodded silently. "N-Now, please..."

"Once you have both fully recovered, to test our operations were successful, you will be expected to...be intimate with each other, preferably intercourse. Keith, you'll be given a shot of testosterone before hand to bring out the more alpha side, this will produce a scent that will awaken Lance's inner omega and that will, hopefully, leave them dormant until they are awakened once again. Now, you won't have control over when they are active, most likely when you are angry, stressed, aroused, feeling protective of one another, and so on. But I know you can get through this. You are both so strong."

They went to bed that night and held each other as though it was their last night together.

Tears, slow and haunting, ran down Lance's face, dropping onto Keith's chest and seeping into his body suit. "I'm scared..."

Keith felt his heart shatter into little pieces at the small tone of Lance's voice. He leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to the top of his head, covered with short brown hair that poked up in little cowlicks. "I know. Me, too." He took a breath, breathing in the musky smell of Lance's hair. "I'll protect you the best I can, Lance, I promise." He sealed the vow with a kiss to his head, nuzzling in close to hide his own tears.

Lance just sniffed, shifting closer to the heat. Usually their room was moderately warm, other than the nights were they purposefully make it like an ice box to test them, but tonight, Lance felt especially cold. Keith stroked his hair, nuzzling into his neck. 

"It'll be ok, Lance, I promise. I'll do whatever I can to make it better." He whispered, but his voice was still full of determination. They knew there was no logical way to avoid the inevitable. If Lotor said something was going to happen, it was going to happen. And if they defied, they would be beaten into submission.

Never by Lotor right enough, he seemed to try and get them out of any physical trauma. But even Lotor had orders and boundaries. He was clearly the brains of this whole NOVA place, but there was someone above him that called the shots. They were yet to find out what he even looked like. 

Lance was still in shock from the whole thing, and he just wanted to look forward to the break, and the fact that Keith would take care of him. He drifted off to sleep, listening to the beat of Keith's heart. _One. Two. Three._

The day of the surgery was awful. But it's intentions were obvious. The two males were separated before training. And the last thing Lance remembered before going black, was the painful, chest aching fear that throbbed in his heart. The longing for Keith. For his beloved to save him. To take him away from the torture and the fear and the cold and to take him somewhere safe and hidden were they could care and look after one another in peace.

When he came to, his wish was somewhat granted, Keith laying next to him in their bed, IV in his arm and breath even. He felt weak, nauseous and sore, dizzy and confused. He shifted slightly trying to shimmy closer to the other boy, only to feel the needle that was in his own arm. He slipped his hand into Keith's before he went black again. The rest was a blur.

Lotor mad a few appearances. Mostly the same doctor every few hours. It was for about three days before they were fully healed. The DNA was a speedy factor in their recovery. On the fourth day they were sent right back into training.

The girls were curious and anxious to ask questions, but they stayed quiet until they knew it was safe to speak. Stood in a line as they did every morning, the instructor told them which technique they'd been working with. Their most recent one. The one Lance was struggling to pick up, despite all the enhancements. It relied on brute strength, and he was suddenly not as able as he was used to.

They were called in randomised pairs to stand on the mats and have a go at each other. Acxa and Ezor. Zethrid and Keith. Keith and Acxa. Ezor and Lance. Lance and Zethrid. They barely made it an hour before a guard was called in, which was usually a common occurrence. They didn't know their own strength.

Lance was thrown to the ground for the umpteenth time that session. He could usually win against Ezor, that proved difficult this time but he'd managed. Then he was called up against Zethrid. He struggled with her on good days, due to her unique animal counterpart, she was the biggest and most likely the strongest of the group, Keith close behind. But today was not a good day.

He cried out as her fist was brought down on his stomach, punching the air from his lungs. He tried to roll out of the way, but his ankle was grab and he was dragged back before he was lifted and slammed back into the dusty mats. He couldn't breath, gasping for breath and kicking upwards, hitting her in the stomach.

She recoiled, giving him a chance to get to his feet before she was swinging again. He managed to duck, rushing forward and tackling her back by the waist. His feet slipped on the chalk and dust on the mats, but with a simple trip, she was falling on her back.

She seemed a lot more aggressive than she usually was, but he would forgive her. They had to fight their hardest, hurt their friends, have no mercy or emotion. It was that or be weak and get killed because you couldn't fight back. Or by punishment. They did usually apologise afterwards, when they were eating the small amount of food they were given. Not that Keith or Lance really ate. They prefered to just drink the blood rather than eat the meat as well. 

But today was different. There was a sense of anger in her actions, like they had meaning. Like she genuinely wanted to hurt him. Or worse. That was, until Keith came running and threw himself at the other genetically engineered superhuman and tackled her to the ground with a loud growl. Not that this was the thing that shocked the rest of the group, they all let out animalistic growls or snarls from frustration.

They wrestled on the floor while Keith threw punches at the comically large girl, both struggling and snarling and snapping. They stopped when the ceiling began to rain water and the guards came in to separate them. 

Keith was flogged for a few very long minutes while Lance whimpered and trembled were he watched in line, trying desperately not to rip the man's throat out while he listened to Keith grunts and cries. The man only stopped when Lotor arrived and scowled him for using such a harmful method. That night Keith didn't come back to their room until later on in the night, his back patched up and clearly exhausted. 

He passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow, laying on his stomach while Lance combed through his hair with his fingers watching over him and tending to his own bruises. In the morning, they woke to Lotor, nearly completely healed.

"Although your display yesterday was out of line, it was expected. And actually showed great progress with your new dynamics. Well done. You're both showing signs of accepting your new secondary genders, with Keith lashing out, and Lance seeming weaker than usual. So I think it's time we tested your...other instincts."

Lance sat up in the bed, seeming smaller than it was when he first arrived. He wanted to punch Lotor for doing that to him, scream and shout, but he held his tongue. He felt his bones go weak at his words, hands beginning to shake under the covers. He focused on his breathing as a masked doctor entered the room, making their way towards Keith, who growled deep and low in his chest, shifting away.

"There's nothing to worry about, you're both completely safe." Lotor spoke as Keith was harshly stabbed with the shot, Lance remembering Lotor saying something about testosterone and scent.

The doctor left almost immediately after, standing at the door and waiting for his next orders. Lotor stood stopping at the door and turning to them once more. 

"Good luck."

That's when Lance went blurry. As soon as that scent hit him, he was a goner. He lived and breathed the scent everyday now, he was right at that very moment, but when it filled his nose for the first time, he lost himself. He remembers those big hands on his skin, everywhere he could touch or feel, some places more sensitive than others, earning different reactions. 

The look Keith gave him still haunts his dreams like a phantom of the night, eyes filled with something he'd never seen before. Lust. Desire. Want. His pupils dilated until he could barely see that breathtaking amethyst.

He remembers the heat. The burning heat that seared him alive, his body slick with sweat as Keith mouthed at his body, neck, hips, chest, thighs, nipping and sucking and biting, _marking_ anywhere he could. Claiming him anyway he could.

All he could do was lay there, writhing, as all his gut twisting fear drained for him with every kiss or ghosted touch, his pleasure beginning to build in its place. His heart pounded, his groin throbbing and pulsing, anxious and wanting. Keith was animalistic with his touches now, dominating and strong, it only made Lance's arousal coil tighter as that scent engulfed his thin form. And then Keith took him. 

Lance rolled over, hips in the air as he exposed himself to his alpha on instinct, giving into these new needs and wants that his head was filled with, clouded with them. Keith didn't stop for a moment, mounting him like a dog would with a bitch in heat. 

The pain was nearly unbearable, but he had felt worse, his body was used to pain. The cries and moans and grunts and gasps still echo in his mind, the burning pain that racked his lower half while Keith pistoned into him. Not that he cared. He wanted it. He wanted that sense of closeness. Of being wanted. Loved. As time went on, however, his body grew used to the girth, the uncomfortable feeling that came every time his length hit that wall deep inside of Lance, one that sparked a new found pleasure running through him with every jab and thrust, one that made him gasp in surprise and shock.

He moaned loudly then, probably louder than he thought, throwing his head back, knocking against Keith's shoulder as he began to thrust harder and faster, bruising hands coming up to grip roughly at a thin waist and small hips, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room, along with Lance's whines and begs, mixing with Keith's animalistic pants and grunts.

Lance suddenly felt something catch at his rim, his body screamed for it, his mind confused as to why he felt so excited about this new feeling. Keith was on fire against his back, at his most violent peak, thrusting hard and biting down like a shark would a seal, breaking the skin of Lance's neck as he was knotted for the first time. 

He remembered just how strange it was. Close to excruciating, but satisfactory. His mind and soul were screaming with love, with connection and warmth, while he _actually_ screamed with pain, nearly missing the hot spurt of Keith's seed inside him.

Lance chuckled as he gazed on at his love. He had grown so much, handsome face more mature and with a large scar on his right cheek, hair long and framing his sleepy face nicely. He smiled fondly at the thought of a young Keith, new to his instincts and unable to control his already hotheaded behaviour. Reckless and stubborn and would to do anything for Lance. And now that Lance thought on it, nothing had really changed.

His anxiety crawled closer at the thought of the current situation, but Lance quickly cast it way, focusing on the moment he was living now as he settled down to sleep. The warmth of the fire, the safety of Keith's arms around him, the scent of the alpha engulfing him, the softness of the blanket, the coziness of the cabin, the _one, two, three_ of his beloved's heart...It was the best moment of his live. He was free. That was another fateful day he would think of later.

All he had to do now was kill Lotor. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance see the outside world for the first time in years...but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoy <3 also guess who has exams and literally has no time...DIS BITCH

_Red_. All Lance could see was _red_. The loud flash and blaring alarm had him nearly shielding his eyes and covering his ears. It was disorienting at best, but the arm around his waist was grounding.

Red liquid dropped from his hand, being smeared across his body suit from where Keith held his waist, crawling along the fabric like scarlet ink as a bloody mouth and lips pressed against his neck. He tilted his head allowing more access still breathing heavily, closing his eyes as he let everything come crashing down on him, only staying stable by the firm chest pressed against his back.

"We killed him..."

"Good. He got what he deserved."

Lance took a deep breath, finally stabilizing his breathing as he turned to face his love. "I know. But now we have to leave."

Keith took his hands, both dripping with the same bright red that flashed in the alarms. "Lotor has to die. He's the reason we're like this. The reason we've spent our entire lives being caged like animals." Keith as firm, nearly growling in his ear.

"He never wanted us to get hurt, he cared. He just wanted a better world-"

"I doubt that. He was planning to auction us off, Lance! We're people!"

"That was Zarkon! Yes, he took away our freedom, our childhoods, but he was doing for the benefit of science. We can run as fast as a car! Hell, _lift_ a car! That's incredible, think of the positive."

"That's a little hard, Lance, seen as we had to be tortured to gain that ability. We were going to be sold off as weapons. Yes, it's incredible, but having these strengths has taken away our humanity. We're not people, not normal."

Lance stepped closer, cupping his alpha's face with his dirtied hands. He wore a pained expression as he pressed his forehead to Keith's. "Please, please can we just get out of this prison. I can't stand it anymore. I just want to leave." He whimpered, falling forward to be engulfed in an embrace.

Keith held him close, cradling the back of his head and pressing a sweet kiss to his temple. "Alright...the others are ready. Lotor can live...for now..."

"Thank you, my love. Thank you." He leaned up, pressing a grateful kiss to the other boy's lips, pulling away to begin walking to towards the door, stepping over the body that was still bleeding out all over the white floor of the once pristine office. Keith followed, carefully, making sure to avoid the pool of ruby wine pouring from the body. It made his mouth water, but he controlled himself. He'd never tasted human blood before, only that of rodents and raw butcher's meat that the guard would throw to them during feeding.   
  


They were especially cautious after about a week of starving them, just to avoid being hunted themselves.

Zarkon had been tasteful, yes, but sour. He was simply sweetened by the scent of revenge and justice. Now there was a bad taste left on his tongue.

They left the big, polished office as soon as they arrived, speeding down the hall like shadows, sprinting through the red light like two unstoppable blurs. They took a few turns, tackling a few guards, throwing fists and claws, slitting a few throats, slashing a few chests, gone faster than they arrived.

Then they saw it. Their escape. The sewer tunnel. Sure, it wasn't the most glorious exit, but it didn't matter how they got out, they were _getting out_. The rest of NOVA's Angels stood, waiting for them.

"Is it done?" Acxa question, joining them as they began they march towards freedom.

"Stone dead." Keith grinned. Lance smiled in excitement, sadness and remorse forgotten, accompanied with a giddy nod.

“Lotor escaped, we tried to get him but he was evacuated before we could.” Acxa filled in, serious and solid as always. They were going to end him together. The last thing he would see would his Angels before he was dragged down under.

"But now we're free! Lance, we're getting out of this shit hole!" Ezor bounce to his side, just as energetic as her animal counterpart.

"Can't wai-"

A sudden whistle caught the group off guard as they whipped round. Countless guards fired and shot in their direction, charging like a stampede of wild boars, suited in black armour, guns and blasters in hand. Each one a nobody. Nameless. Faceless. Pawns that could be replaced.

"Go! Go!" Keith grabbed Lance's arm pulling him along as they began to sprint to the tunnel, they only needed to get through the vault door and they'd be home free. Well, free to find a home.

Running as fast as their legs would take them, shots were fired, Keith heard a cry of pain, but it wasn't Lance, so he just kept running. His inner alpha was at its peak as he growled, eyes, heart and mind all a line, zoning in on one thing. Getting his mate out of there. He didn't hear the shouting and yelling, didn't feel Lance's resistance as he tried to help his friend. 

He eventually felt the presence of the other mutants around him, his omega no longer resisting, but running with him. Until the ceiling caved in. He was shoved forward in the blink of an eye, everything going fussy, loosing his balance and flying forward.

There was a cloud of dust, making it difficult to breath, even harder to see. A lot of crashing and cumbling. He was cold, his body crashing to the ground, his arms coming up to shield his head as he curled into a ball.

After a few moments, minutes, hours, he couldn't tell, he groaned, his joints cracking as he raises from the cold, dusty, stone floor coughing slightly. He lifted his head, seeing through the dark, seeing only one body. Lance lay lifeless on his side.

The alpha was suddenly wide awake, jumping into action. He leapt from his spot, crashing down beside Lance, turning him over and gathering him into his arms. 

"Lance, Lance, sweetheart. Lance!" Keith roared slightly, shaking his beloved. 

The omega groaned weakly. "Huh..? Keith?"

He sighed in relief, pulling him close to his chest. "Where are the others?" 

Keith gazed up at the wall of boulders and concrete that towered above them, blocking them from where the rest of their allies lay, most likely battling their foes. All while they stood at the foot of freedom.

"Oh no...No, no, Keith we need to help them."

He stayed quiet. They were so close. They couldn't. He shook his head. "We can't get through that wall. I won’t, not when we’re this close. Not when I can get you out. And don’t act like they would for us.”

It was Lance's turn for silence as he whimpered, melting into Keith's arms, wanting to hide from the reality. He was right. They wouldn't, they were taught not to. They were taught every man for himself, unless you were in a couplet, then it was put your omega before yourself, like a broken record or repeating intercom announcement.

They weren't even friendly half of the time, it was actually rare when they all got along. Usually Keith and Zethrid fighting would split the group down the middle, the two alphas trying to show dominance over each other.

Ezor and Lance were probably the best when it came to getting along outside of a couplet. Acxa was either 0 or 100, not speaking or _actually_ fighting someone, depending on what it was they were arguing about.

It started after the couplets had gone through phase two. Before that they were just extra powerful children who would sometimes fall out. Now, they acted more like children than before, fighting and snarling over anything, whether it be Zethrid standing too close to Lance, or Acxa being especially snappy at Ezor.

That thought, along with the burning want and anticipation in Lance's chest was enough to tip him over.

"But I feel like we should...their not the ones in this situation, the ones with a choice, we are. We can help.”

“This is why I love you. You’re so dedicated to others. But, you can’t always put them before yourself. You’ll get hurt.” Keith lifted Lance’s head so he could look him in the eye, wet, blue ocean eyes. “They’re just as capable as us. The three of them will be out in no time. They’ve probably finished off those guards already.”

Lance blinked, biting the inside of his cheek as his breath left his lungs.

“Ok.” He said weakly. "Let's go. They're strong, they'll probably just find another way out in a couple of hours."

Keith smiled down at him, kissing his head. "That's my boy. Now, let's go."

The were up in an instant, moving through the dark with adjusted eyes, finding the handle of the vault door and yanking the heavy iron seal open like it was creaky old farmhouse door.

They were blinded with light as the warm sun flooded through the round metal door, making them blink and squint.

They took only a few steps before the incredibly fresh air began to flow down their throats and cleanse their chests. It nearly made Keith cough in surprise after having been used to the same bleach and damp stone that clung to the walls inside.

He felt his heart contract as something primal roared at him to run, to go, to be free and explore, simply devour the clean, earthy smell of the forest air.

He was about to reach for the rusty, black iron bars that separated them and the outside world, only to stop when he realised that Lance had stopped walking.

He turned, finding his omega in an anxious stance, legs close together, nearly touching as he rubbed a dirty hand up and down his arm. He was on the verge of trembling, quivering slightly where he stood.

”Sweetheart?” Keith approached cautiously, reaching out slowly. “What’s wrong?”

Lance’s nails dug into his arm, sharp, but not strong enough to draw blood. “I’m scared...” He all but whispered.

Keith was careful as he took his hand, his other coming up to press against where he had been clawing at.

”We don’t know what’s out there. What if all those stories were true and the world really has gone to shit? What if they find us? What if we can’t survive?”

”I know you’re scared, love, I am too, I promise.” Keith was soft with his tone, quiet, just like how he’d learned to after countless nightmares he’d have to comfort through. “But think about the positive right? We’ll be free. Smell the air, hear the birds. Think of all the possibilities we’ll have.”

After a couple of beats of steady silence and one deep breath of freshness, Lance was calming down.

”You already know that I’m going to protect you.”

”I know you will. I’m worried that I won’t be able to protect you.” The smaller boy admitted sadly.

”Well, there’s only one way to find out.” Keith grinned, leaning in close to take hold of Lance’s hands firmly, beginning to drag him towards the end of the tunnel, the finish line that started their next race.

Lance chuckled, beginning to jog towards the bars and pulling them apart with little struggle. It felt like he was opening the latch on his own cage.

They stepped out, the mud under their feet squelching and squishing as it stuck to their feet like icy slime. It also sent the two of them falling to ground with a conjoined yelp.

The mud had made their feet slip, the dirty puddle water splashing up over them, soaking into their asses and coating their legs and feet.

The two looked at each other, surprised, before they burst into laughter. They picked it up in their hands and threw it in the air with cheers and howls before they were throwing in at each other, wrestling in the swampy puddle with laughs and giggles.

They eventually stopped, realising all too soon that they needed to move. The faint sound of a helicopter and sirens had them scrambling for the tree line.

The forest was green and lush and free to grow as a community of organisms thrived and lived together in harmony.

”What do we do? Where do we go?” Lance questioned quietly, the two of them crouched down behind the overgrown shrubs and bushes.

”I say we head in a straight line. It might make it easier for them to track us, but we’ll be away from this place a lot faster.”

”Ok. We can’t be spotted. If a local sees us we’ll surely get busted. Two men covered in mud and blood might not be the most casual attire.“

“That’s true.” Keith grunted, folding his arms for a moment. “But, we still need to keep moving.”

“Ok. Let’s go.” Lance smiled, grabbing his hand and rushing off through the shrub.

The two moved not like men, but like creatures, like a pack of two. They covered ground at a remarkable speed, swift and resistant to the elements.

Eventually, the cane to a river of black concrete. A road.

“Wait!” Lance halted to a stop, just before they burst into the blinding sunlight.

“What is it?” Keith breathed, quickly recovering his breath as though they hadn’t been sprinting as fast as sports cars for the past hour or so.

“Look. Over there.”

Keith followed his pointed finger with expert gaze, seeing what his mate was worried about.

A building was placed on the other side of the crumbled, pitch black width, stationary and coloured white and blue. It had a strange roof over the front, four pedestals on each corner. 

It was a gas station.

“Think we should go inside?”

They gazed at each other, nose to nose. With a shrug, the two crossed the dormant road and approached the building, covered in dried mud and stained with blood, the gunk sticking to their face’s and hair.

It smelt strange, like battery acid and smoke. Tangy and sharp. Petrol. The front doors automatically slid aside when they entered, getting a puff of warm air as they did. Lance assumed it was some type of cleansing method for the people coming inside with illnesses, but they didn't look any cleaner.

They stayed silent as they began to stalk through the colourful isles stocked with product. Curiosity won over as they quietly picked up new packs and opened them to peer inside. One was extremely sweet, the sugary coating of the baked goods inside wafting through the air. It made Lance excited, something smelling different from the regular cheap cuts of meat they were thrown every few days.

Today would have been their feeding day, he was painfully reminded as his stomach panged with demand. Keith must have noticed the discomfort of his face, because he immediately went searching with his nose for something for his mate to feast on.

That's when they found the freezer. There, on the other side of the door sized window of glass, was the biggest supply of meat Keith had ever feasted his eyes upon. They didn't take their eyes off the heaven mounted in the fridge as their mouths began to water.

Keith reached for the handle, pulling at it a _little_ too hard, seen as the entire _sliding_ door came off it's hinges, the condensation forming large water droplets as it cracked in thin little veins along the surface.

He dropped it to the side, the glass shattering, diving in after his mate and ripping the thin wrap off of his meal before sinking his fangs into a large cut of ham. He nearly moaned at the taste as bliss filled his senses. Sweet and salty and firm as the juices flooded his mouth, colder than what he was used to, but extremely satisfying. 

He watch as Lance did the same with a flank of steak, the weak drip of blood running through his fingers and around his mouth. He cooed happily as Lance ravaged the meat, growling quietly as he did so.

Then someone cleared their throat behind them. Keith turned with a snarl, immediately hunching down in front of his omega.

A young man, thin and lanky, stood staring in shock with his spot littered face, a broomstick in his hand. "Uh..."

The broom dropped to the tiled floor, bouncing with a pang before the boy was bolting away from them. On instinct, they chased, Lance climbing over the isle was a snarl while Keith chased on the floor. 

He leapt, pinning the boy to the floor, chest down with a loud growl. The boy yelled and cried as Lance pounced down in front of him, the alpha crushing his head to the floor.

"Please...Please don't kill me." He whimpered, the smell of urine strong and rising up from below him. Keith tried not to react, but Lance's nose visabilly crinkled.

"Tell anyone we were here and we will." Lance sounded like venom, smooth and enticing and deadly. It made Keith want _him_ to be the one that was under him.

The cashier shut his eyes, nodding vigorously with a whimper as Keith climbed off of him. Their exit came soon after.

They decided to walk along the road, still covered in blood and dirt and God knows what else. The sky was getting dark and with the walls of forest showing no signs of letting up, the road was their best chance at finding the best possible survival route. Somewhere to make a life. A life just for them. The road was quiet enough, and with headlights and car engines, they could easily duck for cover and continue walking.

"I enjoyed today." Lance chimed, munching happily on the last chunk of raw meat Keith had grabbed for them. He was holding Keith's hand tightly, swinging them back and forth lightly.

Keith chuckled. "Me too. I like seeing you happy. It makes me happy." Lance smiled, eyes sparkling with the flames of the fire that burned in his heart.

"What do you think we'll find out there. There are so many possibilities. Think. We could have our own land, our own little home. Maybe a pup or two." Keith's heart squeezed at that thought. Lance round and full with his pup as another ran around in their _own_ home. He squeezed his hand tight.

"Sounds like magic."

Lance hummed, leaning in closer to his alpha. "Indeed it does."

Car light reflected on the trees and bushes a head of them, a loud and clearly very old car motor approaching from their rear. But they were just a tad too late to try and hide themselves.

Keith instructed Lance to look ahead, eyes down. Maybe they would just drive on. But the the sound of tires on concrete slowed to a halt.

"You two wanna ride?!"

Oh no.

"There's room in the back if you wanna hope on in!" An older woman leaned out the window, her accent reminding Lance of a cowboy. A man, which he assumed was her husband, sat behind her, driving the truck they rode in. 

"You can stay with us for the night if you like!" 

"Margery!" The driver pulled her back in, his voice muffled over the sound of the aged engine. It was only a moment before she leaned out the window again.

"Hop in!"

Lance began to walk forward, only for Keith to grab his wrist tightly. His eyes were hard, concerned and unsure.

"They could hide us for one night. And it'll help us make ground a lot faster. Help us preserve our energy." 

Keith was hesitant. But eventually, his grip lessened and the two climbed into the back of the pick up.

All they had to do now was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked it I hope u did ^-^ SOZ DIDNT EDIT :/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance bond in a way they haven't before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DIDNT EDIT THIS SMUT LOL HEY NIKI

The back of the truck was full of strange tools, most of them were covered in sheets, but Lance got curious.

There were dull shears and a leaf blower, as well as some type of thick, rubbery wire with a pointed knob on the end.

They sat, snuggled closer together as the cool air rushed past them, the sky quickly slowing to a halt as night took over to let the world rest.

Lance took a deep breath, the car rumbling and shaking. They’d come to the conclusion that they lived even deeper into the country than they already were, the dirty under side of the car and dusty widows, as well as the gardening equipment, was a clear indication.

He felt safe, his alpha at his side, warm and securing. The fact that they were travelling so far and so fast, without actually having to move was strangely comforting. They further and further they got from that horrible prison, the more relaxed he got. 

Even Keith seemed less tense, his grip not as harsh and his breathing more mellow against Lance’s head.

After about forty minutes, the truck pulled into a drive, if you could call it that. It consisted of compressed dirt and pot holes, the vegetation heavy and crowding, by far the roughed part of the journey.

They stopped in front of a big, old farm house. It was white and faded red, same as the barn that was build off the the side, the painted weakened and flaking off the wood.

Animals grazed in the fenced off field on the right, an audience of trees circling the left, growing thicker the deeper you go.

A tractor peaked out from beside the house, blue and vintage. Chickens pecking and strutting around freely.

The smell wasn’t the most delightful , but the fresh air and earthy musk made Lance smile. 

The car doors slammed shut as the two owners hopped out. The couplet stilled, but only for a moment.

“You wanna come in and get washed?” Margery appeared at the side of the truck smiling kindly through her few wrinkles.

Lance smiled back nodding.

“I don’t know how we can thank you for this. I’m not lying when I say you could have saved us  a lot of trouble.”

“Don’t worry about it, darlin’. Just don’t murder us or steal our forks.” She winked, stepping back as Keith helped Lance hop out before jumping out himself.

“Do you do this often?” Keith questioned. “Taking really strange people into you’re home?”

“Not really. But I was taught to help someone if they needed it.” She looked them over. “And it looks like you needed it. My name’s Margery. The grumpy lump over there is my husband Tom.”

Lance chuckled, nodding as he looked around once more. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both. Your home is beautiful.”

“Been here for over fifty four years.” Her husband, Tom, suddenly appeared beside them, hobbling over this his boots and round stomach.

He pointed to the right. “That way’ll take you back to the road.” He they shoved a thumb over his shoulder towards the forest. “That’ll take you to the over look. Not too far, and a big drop.”

“It’s a waterfall.” Keith said, staring blankly as he focused on listening to the running water.

“It is, indeed.” Margery nodded, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. “You from around here?”

Lance shoves his elbow into Keith’s side, stealing a grunt from him.

“I guess you say that.”

“Sure, now let’s get you two cleaned up. You can stay with us for the night if you like.” They began to walk towards the house before Margery added more. “And if you really feel you have to help, you can help Tom repair the barn.”

“Of course.” Lance smiled, taking Keith’s arm on instinct as his body suddenly drained of energy, his brain realising how tired he was as both mind and body caught up with each other.

They stepped inside, the smell of something delicious and earthy wafting around them.

Lance sighed, trying to hold in a purr. It was decorated with delicate flower patterns and vintage wooden ornaments and china.

”You two got names?” Margery questioned as they made their way through the old house.

”Subject- I mean, Lance. I’m Lance. This is my couplet Keith.”   


The woman just laughed. “Is that what you kids call dating now? I like it.” The two sent a quizzical look to one another before quickly following on.

_What was dating?_

They were quickly shown to the guest room, as well as the bathroom, and handed two towels and a pair of clothes.

“Their my son’s. He moved off to some fancy school now. Don’t worry their clean.” Margery explained as she handed them the folded clothes. “Just throw those in that basket there and I’ll have them washed by tomorrow for ya.”

And with that, they were left alone, standing in the bathroom with their own confusion.

Lance looked around, spotting them in the mirror above the sink. He laughed. They looked awful.

Keith chuckled, beginning to undress his mate, pressing a tender kiss to his nape. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Keith helped Lance strip, not that he needed any, before stripping himself.

The alpha stepped into the bathtub as Lance watched, eyes filled with concern. When they’d finally figured out how to turn it on, Keith prepared for the harsh impact, turning away slightly and shutting his eyes tight.

Only for a weak sprinkle of warm rain to tinkle at his neck and chest.

He cracked an eye open, realising that it was only an old shower. Lance stepped into the curvy bathtub beside him.

Keith couldn’t help but laugh quietly as he held the omega close, kissing his dirty hair.

Lance sighed at the feeling of his alpha’s fingers running along his skin, slowly removing all the filth and sin, cleansing it with a lover’s touch.

They spent God knows how long washing the blood and dirt off each other, roughly scrubbing their fingers through matted hair.

When they were mostly clean, Lance’s scent was strong, gradually growing once the other distractions were gone.

Keith couldn’t help but dip down and mouth at the crook of his neck, where his scent was strongest. Sweet and strong and inviting, it clouded his head and sent blood rushing south, the strong pulse throbbing under his lips as they moved.

He groaned at the feeling, savouring the sweet, smooth expanse of flawless honeyed skin, pressing feather light kisses along his smaller shoulders, gripping his small waist, snaking around to hug him close.

Lance giggled at the ticklish feeling of Keith’s heavy black hair, soaked with water, licking at his shoulders and back as Keith’s lips moved along his neck and shoulders and down his back.

He turned in his mate’s arms, Keith on his knees, eyes covered with midnight bangs weighted down withwater, mouthing at his stomach and large hands gripping his lover’s thighs.

Lance couldn’t help but sigh in delight, combing damp fingers through thick hair, sticky with the water, but even if he pulled as hard as he could, not a strand would release from his head.

Keith kissed half way down his thigh before Lance gently pulled him back up to his feet. Their mouths smashed together, messy with sighs and moans and tongue, each breath fanning over their cheeks.

Lance reached up to cup Keith’s head roughly, teeth clashing together and tongues dancing in a sensual, slippery waltz.

It was only a beat, a moment, before Keith was reaching behind his omega’s thighs and yanking him up, and holding him between his chest and the tiled wall as though he weighed nothing.

Lance would have hissed at the cold that stabbed and whipped at his back, but his mouth was previously occupied, his body too busy clinging to his boyfriend.

The weak stream of water still rained on them, warm, either growing cold or getting hotter, Lance wasn’t sure, Keith shielded him from most of it anyway, not that he was complaining. Keith’s body heat alone could keep him going for the rest of his life.

Keith reach under them, teasing a long finger at his rapidly slicking entrance, pulling a pathetic whine from Lance as the digit slipped in.

Lance could only keen at the sensation, scratching at his shoulders and pulling at his long raven like locks as Keith nipped and bit and mouthed at his neck and shoulder. He couldn’t help but groan as his head fell to the side, baring his neck to the alpha.

All too soon, Keith was pulling three damp fingers from his heat and reaching down to take hold on himself and line up.

He pushed in, extraordinarily slow, pressing tender kisses, bursting with admiration and love to Lance’s face, temple, cheek, nose, forehead. 

Lance was overrun with emotion, feeling as though it was running from his ears and mouth and eyes like blood of tears, his body expanding and shaping to suit his mate, his alpha. His mind was slowly clouding, his mind changing  _submit, submit, submit_.

No doubt, Keith was whispering to himself, right into Lance’s ear without even realising it.

“ _Mine, mine, mine_ .” Lance purred and whined, nuzzling and knocking his head against Keith’s smelling the musky scent of ash and wood from his hair, near his scent glands.

“Keith. Please, alpha. Please...”

That always got him going. Being called alpha was like being handed a stack of green paper. Right now, Keith was definitely livid. His skin was like flame, pale moonlit skin flushed with blood, face unseen as it stayed buried into the crook of Lance’s neck.

“ Control, control, control, _control_ -“ 

“Don’t. Don’t do that. Let go...Take me.” Lance gouged his beloved tighter, reaching a shaky hand up to rope it into Keith mane, holding him close.

Keith, with a choked groan, just couldn’t hold back anymore. His hips began to piston up, snapping forward roughly, setting a relentless  pace. Deep into that tight, velvety heat that surrounded him.

Lance cried out, both in shock and in pleasure as his breath was punched out of him, that sweet spot deep inside of him, that wall that only Keith could reach stimulated after so long.

They hadn’t done anything like it in months. They’d certainly tried, but every time they did, they were busted. Guards would always burst through the door with electric whips cracking and sparking. Lance could feel the burning shock along his fingers.

Keith had been on top of him the first couple of times, the only times. He growled and snarled, despite being whipped and beaten, he just hunched over Lance and refused to move until he was eventually injected and everything went black. They’d never attempted it again.

The only times they were aloud to was when they were forced to. Supervised and watched for research.

But now, now was different. It was special. It was them.  Only  them. And it made Lance feel so _good_. So loved. Wanted and cared for.

So as Keith continued to pin him against the wall with his hips, tan legs wrapped around his waist, his alpha’s strength the only thing keeping him up, for he was numb, tingling and burning in the best way all over, every inch of skin alight with delight.

He squirmed and writhed as much as he could, gasping and moaning for breath, yearning for that burst of pleasure that came ( _literally_ _came_ ) after a while of mating, the climax.

He remembers once, only twenty three days after his surgery, the top ranking scientists, Lotor included, had wanted to investigate. 

They took Lance and Zethrid from training, and placed them in a sterile, empty room.

Zethrid was injected with something unknown to Lance at the time, and the room was cleared, leaving only the small omega and the towering alpha.

He could just about smell the faint scent of the guards outside, the tang of bleach and cleaner on his tongue. 

And then Zethrid lunged. She growled, hands clawed and open, eyes wide and wild and empty as her mouth hung open, sharpened teeth bared dangerously.

Lance let out a gasp, jumping to the side and into a roll on the spotless, solid floor, just barely grazing the viscous grasp of the alpha. 

He could only dodge a couple of more strikes before the larger girl was sending him to the ground with her fist.

She was on top of him in seconds, snarling like a rapid dog, ripping and tearing at his clothes. Lance shoved and struggled and fought for his life, only for the large mass to be yanked off him. He was simply thrown back into training and Zethrid wasn’t seen until the next day.

Keith nearly had a stroke when he smelt her on him and did everything he could to scent and mark Lance as aggressively as he could manage.

And now here they were, breeding against the wall of some strangers home. Not that they cared.

So when Keith gave a particularly hard thrust, Lance just whimpered. He cried out and let the world know just how much he loved his alpha. How much his alpha loved him.

He was sure they’d leave a dent in the wall with the force of their bonding, the sound of the running water was like white noise against the sound of skin slapping on skin.

Keith’s groans and sighs and grunts helped Lance along, helped him feel every bump or ridge on Keith as his width split him open.

He finish with a yell, arching up as his mouth hung open in a silent shout of ecstasy, all of his nerve endings and every inch of skin crashing over the edge in an overwhelming wave of heat and sensual pleasure.

Keith continued his relentless pace, panting as his instincts zoned in on one thing, and one thing only.  _ Mark. Mate. Breed. Protect. Knot .  _

With Lance whimpering and whining, pawing at him lightly and holding his pitch like hair as if it were lifeline, it was nearly enough for him to stop and make sure he was alright, just from his body to give way, every muscle tense as he released inside his mate, razor sharp incisors piercing through the sweetest flesh, like the juice of royal blood.

Keith couldn’t control his body as the blood flooded his mouth, hot and divine, like the finest of wines only the wealthiest men could afford. 

He groaned, eyes fluttering shut with delight and his muscles going slack, but not enough to let his precious Lance fall.

It could have been minutes or hours before they moved again, the water barely lukewarm, but still an unknown luxury to the two men.

Lance simply leaned on his love as he allowed himself to be cleaned and washed, whining quietly when gentle fingers touched at his still sensitive skin.

But soon enough, with heavy limbs and drained movements, the only free members of NOVA’s Angels stumbled from the bathroom to the bedroom and toppled onto the squeaky old prison bed. 

Rusted metal creaked as they tangled together under the thin cotton blanket that was neatly folded on top of the twin sized bed.

Lance was out cold, snuggling closer to the other’s heat and scent in his slumber, sighing as his entire body, muscles, brain, nerves and veins alike relaxed and went slack, all at peace.

Keith just smiled, dopey and soft, as he gazed down tiredly at Lance’s sleeping face. He used to do this almost every night, watch over Lance, protect him and keep him warm, comfortable. It was like a bad habit.

Now, even if he didn’t really need to, he still would. He always would. Keep him close, safe, happy. 

It gave him a moment to look around the room. Small, old, decorated in delicate floral patterns and lace designs in contrast with the dark wooden chest of drawers and rocking chair. The curtains thin and allowing dim sunlight into the room as the star set over the horizon. 

Everything was still. Peaceful. Without tension or fear. Like a lullaby.

So, after another while, the room grew darker, and Keith’s eyelids grew heavier. He slid down further into the sheets and pulled his love closer, nuzzling into that sweet, sweet scent, sinking into the bed and letting the darkness of the void drag him under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE U LIKE :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance relishes in the light of happiness. Acxa soaks in the substance of reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u like :) ILL BE UPLOADING WEEKLY NOW :DD (also *TRIGGER WARNING* other than slight gore, there is a little bit of homophobic language used, just incase anyone gets offended)

When Lance came to, a happy  scent filled his nose. Kind of old, but mostly something he’d lived with everyday. Ash and smoke and _Keith_ , along with the freshness of the washed sheets under him. 

He was warm and a steam of something delightful floated up from his stomach to curl his lips into a small smile. He didn’t bother opening his eyes as he took a deep breath of the musky, welcoming smell, sighing as he buried his face into Keith’s chest, sinking into the mattress with the weight of Keith’s muscled arm draped over his waist.

With their legs tangled together, Lance tried to move impossibly closer, the alpha’s breath fanning out over the side of his face. It made him hum with contentment.

When he did open his eyes, he was met with the soft light of the sun, trying it’s best to get through the filter of thin curtains. It painted the room a yellow-orange colour, soft and warm, just like the bed he lay in, calm and still. Quiet.

He tilted his head up to gaze at his beloved’s sleeping face, relaxed and without pain or worry masked anger as it usually was.

It made Lance smile even brighter as he sat up slightly, just to get a better look at his mate’s features. He couldn’t help but reach up and run a gentle hand through the still slightly dampened locks of his alpha.

He hummed as Keith shifted, sighedas if subconsciously announcing his consciousness. His eyes blinked open at the tender touch, surprisingly fast, for a normal person that is, for Lance, he was surprised he was up _before_ the alpha.

Keith’s eyes immediately focused on Lance’s soft, smiling face, eyes swirling with rare emotions, like jewels and diamonds compressed from horrid expressions, but born of caged love and admiration.

Keith let out a noise, that of a groan and a hum blended together as his eyes closed again and he rolled into his stomach, and capturing Lance in his hold in the process, dragging him in close his a playful groan.

Lance laughed quietly, letting himself be dragged under and into the heat of skin on skin.

“That better be your leg.” Lance purred, rocking against him, pushing his thigh up in between his alpha’s legs, hooking their ankles together under the sheets.

“Why don’t you investigate and find out?” Keith spoke in Lance ear, his voice raspy and low with sleep.

Lance smirked, giggling as he nosed up under his chin, taking in the thick alpha scent. “Maybe I will...”

Keith chuckled lowly, mouthing at his neck, kissing and nipping at the sun kissed skin gently, as if it tasted like bronzed honey.

Lance could only close his eyes with a sigh of pleasure and joy, reaching up to rope his slender fingers into the thick black mane as he felt his breath tickling across his neck, keeping him close and treasuring the exact placement of every atom.

Keith cradled his love close, cupping the back of his head and pressing a firm, sealing kiss to his temple before pulling away all of a few centimetres. Close wasn’t close enough.

“You are absolutely gorgeous.” He whispered.

Lance smiled, eyes staying closed as he flourished in the attention his alpha was giving him, nuzzling in close with a happy face.

“I love you, _subject_ _ #003_ .”

“I love you, too, _subject_ _ #004_ .”

With a tender nose rub and a couple of lovesick giggles, there was a quiet knock on their door.

They pulled apart, only enough for Lance to peak over the pale mound of Keith’s shoulder as the alpha’s arms tightened around him.

“Hey, boys... Breakfast is on the table if you’re up.” Margery’s, almost timid, voice floated through the thin, white wood of the door and under the small gap between the floor and door.

Lance giggled as Keith rolled them over with a pleased, tired groan, the thin cloth of the sheets tangling in the legs and under their bodies.

“Thank you, Ma’am!” Lance ended with a squeak, louder than he’d planned, as Keith’s hand groped at his front, his weight keeping him pinned between his body and the mattress.

“Ok, it’s ready. Best get it while the bacon’s still sizzlin.” Her voice barely fading as she walked away, their enhanced hearing allowing Lance to hear every bubble of oil in the aged frying pan, every creak and squeak of the worm wooden planks and beams, but after so long, your ears become a tuned to ignoring all the little white noise.

“You are an animal.” Lance teased, struggling and wriggling to escape his hold.

“Join the club, baby.” Keith’s silky voice flowed into his ear like a song, his body being pulled flush against the alpha’s chest once more.

“Come on, we really should get up. They made up food. We can’t really eat it, but it’s the thought that counts.”

Keith took one more deep inhale of Lance’s chocolaty sweet smell and squeezed him tight before releasing his love.

“Ok.” He sighed, eyes still closed. Lance had never seen him so relaxed. So stress free. Maybe last night’s mating still had a hold on him.

They eventually fell out of the bed in a wrestling heap after Lance slapped Keith on his rear. Of course, Keith took this as a challenge and the two hounds wrestled in a ball of limbs until they rolled of the bed with a loud thump.

They burst into laughter, Lance pinning his alpha down.

“Suck it, Mullet.”

“I could very easily get you under me. I let you win.”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Lance rolled his eyes, standing up and offering Keith his hand. When Keith went to grab it, he retracted, sauntering away like a feline and swaying his hips, leaving the slighter older male to collect dust on the old rug.

The alpha simply stayed on the floor, gladly watching his mate, in all his naked glory, as he inspected the clothes that were put out for them, folded neatly in two piles. Keith frowned as he ran his eyes over the webbing of the scar that covered most of his back. It was pale and spiked out in all directions, like a spider web. It was almost kind of symbolic. Seen as one of the main counterparts was a black widow.

He lifted a blue and white baseball shirt, bringing it to his nose for a sniff, his nose wrinkling slightly. It smelt like freshener from the wash and something else, more musky and wooden. He assumed it was the scent of the couple’s son.

Lance threw it on anyway, picking up the pair of blue denim jeans and hobbling as he pulled them on.

He brushed himself off as he gazed in the mirror.

“Is this label supposed to be at the front or the back?” He questioned, fiddling with the white label that peaked out the front of his shirt.

“I think so. I’m not sure.” Keith shrugged, pulling on the remaining clothes that were left on the small, rounded table, a simple pair of black jeans and a dark grey t-shirt.

“I know these are on right, I’ve seen Lotor wear ones similar to these before.” He gestured to the jeans, his expression one of distaste. “I don’t know why they would wear something so uncomfortable. They hurt.”

Keith finished pulling on his t-shirt as he made his way towards the omega. Taking a sniff, he decided that the scent simply mustn’t do. Heplanted his hands on Lance’s waist, his nose diving into the crook of his neck.

Lance jumped slightly, watching as Keith valiantly rubbed and nuzzled and scented, sliding their necks together. He had to be scented. To by claimed. Keith couldn’t have any other alphas fighting for his beloved.

Lance hummed, leaning back against mate’s pleasing warmth. “We have to go.” He whispered.

“I know. They’re gonna think we’ve barricaded ourselves in here.” Keith laughed, stepping away.

“No, I mean this couple. We can’t stay or we’ll be found. We’re putting these innocent people in danger.” Lance was quieter now, his gaze no long at the mirror but at the floor.

Keith did the first thing that came to mind, reaching out and taking Lance hand on his own, pulling his eyes up with the invisible rope of their bond.

“How about we show them how grateful we are and then leave. We’ll follow the road until we find somewhere safe enough to stay. Eventually we’ll move, change our names and disappear off the map.” Keith spoke softly, mastering his tone of voice after years of careful practice and reading Lance’s emotional cues, a loving expression etched into his features.

Lance smiled at that thought. Being safe. Hidden. Just him and Keith, free of pain, of fear, torture. Divine perfection.

Lance nodded, the tension slowly draining from his body. “That sounds perfect.”

Keith began to pull him towards the door by hand, his smile growing bigger. “Then let’s get started, shall we?”

* * *

Blood, thick and taunting snaked down the almost bluish tint of Acxa’s skin in unpredictable, unknowing paths.

It dropped to the ground with a loud tap, the sound throbbing like an echo deep in her mind, deafeningly loud in the silence of the room, the stone trying its hardest to suck her knees in, fighting against the sharp edge of the steel cuffs that gripped her wrists, cold and numbingly painful, like hands of the dead, reminding her of the failure with every slicing throb. The betrayal. Rejection seeping into her veins as an achy tingle. And now reminding her of her anger. No, her rage. Her undying, blazing fury.

She was too exhausted to raise her head, eyes closed heavily. The sound of struggled breathing softened by the will of time, but the pain filled screams still rang on in her head, like a ghost that refused to stop haunting her mind.

She could sense the other monsters off to the side, both of the mutants having gone through the same slashing whip that she had. Or rather, the same whip had gone through them. The scent of their wines spilled on the stone under them, creeping along and staining the concrete.

While the pathetic mortal men were punishing them, the world seemed hot, as if she’d been thrown into a pit of flames and snakes with venom that burned like acid. But now, she was cold. The sweat that coated her skin mixed with the blood, cooling like lava flow on the side of a mountain, adding another layer to the thickness of her skin, to her pain tolerance and to the walls that she had built around herself, each brick laid with every crack of the whip or drop of blood lost.

The metal of the door creaked as it was pushed open, the spinning spiral of the vault handle striking the somewhat peaceful atmosphere down. 

She didn’t even bother trying to raise her head, simply opening her eyes to struggle and focus her gaze on the inhumanly large, slightly warped silhouettes that stood against the floor. She didn’t need to look up to know who it was, the black current and light freshener that was scrubbed into the long white hair that was tightly pulled into a neat bun behind his head was a clear indication of who it was. 

Chains rattled faintly as Ezor whimpered quietly off to her right, the three of them suspended from the roof, their knees the only things keeping them grounded as their arms were held above their heads. Her shoulders ached uncomfortably and her arms were painfully numb from the lack of blood, though not the only part of her body that lacked blood.

She gathered the will to tilt her head up and mustered enough caged emotion to fill her yellow eyes in a fiery gaze, the only heat in the chilled box room. Her flaming sight locked on her target.

“I need you girls to do something for me. And I have a feeling you’ll be more willing than you think.” Lotor’s voice was solid, the smug curl on his lips filtering through in his tone. “I need you to hunt down _subject’s_ _#003_ and _#004_ .”

That  was certainly something worth peeking up for.

* * *

“So, what crazy bet did you lose to end up walking along the back roads wearing...those?” The older man sat back in the kitchen chair, arms folded atop his rounded belly. He gestured to their body suits that danced around with the wind as they hung on the washing line outside the kitchen window.

Keith sat opposite him, across the crowded wooden table, Lance to the side, at the head of the table. His wife laughed where she was cleaning the dishes at the sink.

The pair glanced nervously between each other. 

“It’s a long story...but we are endlessly grateful for your help all the same.” Lance smiled, despite the old man’s hard frown. He chuckled nervously. “You may have saved our lives.”

Margery chuckled again as she took up the last couple of plates. “I don’t know your situation, but I’m sure we didn’t save your lives.”

“Oh, you did. We’re on...” Lance trailed off as Keith pushed out a certain scent. One of frustration and anxiety. His signal to stop.

Margery raised an eyebrow. All eyes were on him. He laughed, waving a hand.

“The other Angels would have killedus if they found us. We’re doing a very...intense training exercise.” Lance smiled innocently, unknown to the absurdity of his words.

“Ok...” Margery just nodded sticking the untouched plates of breakfast food into the sink, turning around to lean back on the counter. “You didn’t touch your food. Has my cooking really gone that off?” She joked, trying to chance the awkward atmosphere in the small kitchen.

“I’m sure it was delicious, we just need anymore sustenance. Thank you again for making it, though.” Lance thanked, his eyes making another hundredth round of the room, particularly out the windows as the room fell silent once more.

“You’re quiet." Tome suddenly spoke up. "Got something on your mind?” He directed at Keith across from him, his large stomach poking out as he spoke before relaxing again.

Keith looked at him. He’d been too busy observing. Listening and waiting. But the man needed an answer.

“No." The alpha answered simply. "I just have nothing to say.” He tried not to snap or growl at the permanent furrow of the man’s eyebrows, or the natural frown than rested amongst his wrinkled features.

“I’m like you. Prefer to stay quiet. You’re a thinker.” He chuckled a raspy breath. “How would you like to put that brain to good use and help me clean up the barn? We got a new stock of hay comin in, we needa clear out before it gets here.”

Keith nodded, not looking in the same place for more than three seconds before making eyes. _He needed a brain to clean a barn?_ That was his first thought. His second, was how much he wanted to get out of the presence of the old man. Get himself and Lance out there. He could tell Lance felt uncomfortable talking to him, his scent spiking every time he caught the farmer staring for no particular reason.

“Of course. Lance, are you ready.” The two stood up from the table, ready to make their way towards the screen door behind the old farmer.

“Oh, he doesn’t mean right now, honey.” Margery stopped them, urging them to sit down.

“Oh. Well, when should we start?”

“You can help me in a little while, only if you want to.”

“...Ok, well, just say when.”

The spouses shared a confused, possibly concerned, expression before they both suddenly stood at the sink with their backs to the couplet. Lance knew they were whispering. He could hear them clear as day.

_ “Come talk to me in the other room for a sec.” _

They left the pair of mutants at the table with a polite ‘excuse us’, making their way into the next room over, just slightly down the hall and closing the door with a jingle of the handle.

“Were we being to forward?” Lance questioned quietly. Keith shrugged with a look similar to sympathy or concentration, like he was thinking.

“Maybe we said something wrong?” He offered.

“Wait...listen.”

“Now I’m rethinking our choices.” Margery’s voice came through, only slightly muffled underneath the gap of the door. If they had been normal people, it would have sounded like they were trying to listen through water. Lance shivered at the thought.

He remembers nearly drowning every day for about two weeks every month for nearly seven straight months, as the makers forcefully taught them how to swim like olympians, if not better. Definitely faster. He remembered how painful it was as they held his head under the water and kept him there for what felt like hours, the chlorine burning his throat and nose like acid, his lungs on fire as he struggled not to breath, yet, he tried his hardest to take a gulp of nonexistent air.

He supposed, as well as teaching them how to swim, they were also taught how to fight against themselves, their natural, human survival instinct. Eventually, they won the battle, and their new instincts pushed through, taking their minds by the hand and leading them down a path he was still questioning was a good one.

By the end of the first week, they were all able to hold onto their breath for up to six minutes. By the end of the second week it was thirteen minutes. And when the first six months had clawed and dragged its way by like a man sliced in half, they could survive without breathing for just over an hour before passing out from lack of oxygen which happened often, they  were only fourteen at the time. It taught their bodies how to reserve the components it needed for respiration, surviving longer without food or oxygen.

“I told you to leave em, and what did you do? You picked em up anyway. They came in, wasted our food, our water, fucked around in our own home, the dirty homos. I know you heard em, too. And I don’t trust that black haired fella, he’s up to no good.” Tom grunted, most likely folding his arms.

“That’s not what I meant, you heathen! I don’t care how much food or water they take, if they deserve it, that’s fine by me. Did you see the blood on their clothes? The clothes themselves looked like something off a spaceship! They were caked in mud. What if they need help?” Margery argues back, her tone of voice clearly frustrated, irritated. Her patience was thinning as well.

“You said it yourself! They had blood all over em, their probably murders! Might explain why their actin' so strange. They’re psychos.” Keith growled at the man’s words, his face contorted into that of one tempted by anger. Lance brought his chair closer, reaching for his hand it an attempt to calm the alpha.

“Watch your tongue. We don’t know we’re they came from. That Lance kid said that we’d saved their lives! Maybe we did!”

“I’m not talking about this anymore, Margery. I want them out of the house before tonight. If they aren’t, I’ll do it myself.”

Lance winced quietly as he heard the door open, quickened, heavy, angry footsteps stomping towards them. Keith went to stand with a hostile growl, as if getting ready to attack, but Lance held him down by the arm.

They watched, their eyes following as Tom passed through the kitchen without a word or a glance, leaving through the back screen door and slamming it shut. Lance jolted slightly at the loud bang that came with it.

They turned to Margery’s voice, a fake smile on her face, clearly forced through her own agitation.

“Don’t worry about him, chickens. He’s just got a bad temper.” 

Lance smirked. “Not the only one. He nearly bit off someone’s hand.” He chuckled at the fond memory, hugging and squeezing at his mate’s arm with a very quiet purr.

Margery laughed, her gaze heading out the door to where her husband was still marching towards the barn. “You and me both, Huh?” 

“If it’s any consolation, I think you’re much nicer than Tom.” Lance smiled, still clinging to Keith’s arm. They went silent for a moment as Margery took a drink of her tea that she’d previously made.

“I’ll go get your clothes from the line.” Margery stood leaving her mug to sit on the white linen tablecloth.

Once she was gone, the small room stayed quiet. Lance held himself small and timid, like a mouse as he shifted closer, nuzzling against the strong muscle of Keith’s arm. He let out a quiet sigh, but the emotion was deafeningly loud in the alpha’s ears.

“What’s wrong, my love?” He brought his free hand up, running it through the short brown hair atop his head gently.

The omega closed his eyes, appreciating the loving touch, tension slowly draining with his newfound exhaustion. “I’m just worried. What if they really _do_ get hurt ? Because of us?” He took a small breath before hesitating.

“What? What is it?” Keith urged, nosing tenderly at his temple. There was still more to come.

“That scares me...” 

Keith all but heaved Lance onto his lap, holding him tight as Lance whimpered quietly, gripping at his shirt and shoulders tightly.

“We’ll be safe. I promise I’ll keep you safe.”

“But what about the people we encounter? For all we know, Lotor could be hunting us down right now, destroying and killing everything in his path!”

“Lance, look at me. We’ll get through this.” He chuckled, resting his cheek on top of Lance’s head. “Best friends remember? Best friends do everything  _together_. We’re a team.”

Lance giggled slightly against his shoulder. “Best friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE U LIKE SEE U NEXT WEEK ;3


	5. Chapter 5 (finally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmoa allura pidge is that u?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOO SOORRY FOR THE DELAY!! I WILL BE UPDATING WEEKINGLY NOW :D i have been really busy these last few months WITH A NEW KLaNCE FIC but IM BACK BITCHES AAAAAAAAAAHHH so yeah. Enjoy the latest chapter and you can look forward to new ones in the future. <3<3 Also TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of suicide but to actually explicitly mentioned, just implied.
> 
> Also...NEW GoT ESQUE FANFIC COMING SOON A/O/B OF COURSE WE HEART TOP KEITH AND LOVELY BAMF LANCE :))))

Keith grunted as he lifted up his fourth stack of scratchy, dry hay. He wasn’t going to lie, he was extremely frustrated.

They were unloading the back of a truck, heap after heap, throwing it to the ground in the barn after only a few steps. But, he could have it done and dusted in a matter of mere moments...if Lance would let him.

He was anxious and gave Keith a stern word about how they should act differently.  Normal.  No alarming strength. No special speed. To be patient. And Keith was not patient.

He groan in frustration at their slow pace, but quickly cut off when he saw the small content smile on Lance’s face. He was happily trotting along, hay bale in his grip. If was a sense of freedom, a change from all the pain and fear. And seeing his beloved so happy, calmed Keith completely. If he had to move like a tortoise, then so be it.

Once Margery had brought a tray of glasses and water out, Tom went back inside to do something unknown to the boys.

Then they were left alone. Lance took a glass, filled it with water and poured it onto the grass.

“So she thinks we drank.” He explains simply.

“Right.” 

The two sat on the step, still in awe at the feeling of the sun on their skin. It was truly magical, and just as warm as a lovers tender touch. So they bathed in it as they sat on the doorstep, locked in a peaceful silence, the soft breeze floating by, fresh and free.

“What’s our next move?” Lance’s quiet voice came from Keith’s side, the omega having wrapped his arms around the alpha’s elbow, snuggling and nuzzling in close to his arm.

“Well, I suppose we just have to keep moving. Find somewhere safe.” Keith replied, turning his head to press a kiss to Lance’s hair. “We’ll be ok.”

Lance purred and hummed happily at the attention, giggling quietly.

But their peaceful content was shattered like glass when they heard a scream. High pitched and blood curtailing. And crashing. Lots of shouting.

The two jolted, bolting upright and staring at the door as a clear struggling went on inside the house.

The omega took a quick step forward, only to get stopped as Keith reached for his arm, holding him tight.

“What are you doing, we have to-“

“Don’t. It could be dangerous.”

“We don’t know what it is! They need help!”

“Lance, I can't risk that!”

“So that’s why you left us.” A sneer came from their side.

The couplet turned, Lance being yanked as Keith growled dangerously, shielding his mate from the intruder. Or rather, from Ezor. 

Well _shit_.

“Oh, how adorable.” A horrible scent filled the alpha’s nose as he snarled, pulling Lance close to his back, stance wide and eyes hard and burning with a hostile rage.

“What are you doing?” His voice was dangerously low, nearly a rumble.

“Well, seen as you left us to rot in that prison, we thought you deserved to come and decay with us.” Zethrid snarled, claws extended and sharp.

Lance groaned, desperate as he wriggled out of his alpha’s grasp, bolting towards the house and disappearing inside.

“Lance-!” Keith turned to chase, only to get charged at as his guard fell. 

Lance didn’t listen, bursting through the thin kitchen door and leaving his alpha to fend for himself. He'd be fine.

The kitchen was a mess. A few chairs had been knocked onto their sides, their were kitchen utensils scattered all over the floor, a few pages and a book, a couple of plates shattered on the tiles.

He moved through the kitchen, suddenly noticing the stronger smell of copper. The tangy stench lead him through the hall, the small red drops that dripped along the wooden planks under his feet began to grow larger and larger until he rounded the corner.

He recoiled with shock and disgust as his sapphire blues landed on the two bodies that lay on the ground, their scarlet wine seeping into the floral rug and staining the carpet. Lance nearly gagged in pure hatred at himself, at the desire and hollowness of his stomach, at the urge to fall to his knees and  feed. To tear the flesh off their corpses, to drink the heavenly juices of life and shove the fresh meat down his throat as fast as possible. 

He took a step back, and another, his trembling hands coming to shield his nose and mouth.

The blood and hunger was enough to distract him from the shadow lurking up behind him. He was only able to flinch before an arm was thrown around his neck from the side, his body being slammed into the weak wall behind him, his back creating a crater in the wood and plaster.

He struggled as a fist connected with his nose, once, twice, nearly a third time before he clawed the hand around his throat, prying it off. He used the wall as leverage to kick the attacker back.

“Acxa! What are you doing?! How did you get free?!” He coughed slightly, his stance wide and his fists up.

“We’re free no thanks to you. Lotor sent us to bring you back, then we have earned our freedom. With loyalty, unlike you or your filthy mutt!” She spat, charging forward, fists flying through the darkened hallway dangerously fast. 

Unlucky for her, Lance was fast too. He ducked, managing to jump back and rush to the kitchen, remembering his defensive positions.

“I wanted to go back for you!” Lance cried. “Keith wouldn’t let me, I'm glad you're free!” She scoffed as he merely dodged another swing. “But don’t act as though you would come back for us.”

“What? Not strong enough to disobey your alpha? Are you just his little lap dog? Run to him at his every beck and call?” 

“You know nothing. At least I know he cares for me. What do you have, Acxa?” That seemed to stop he for a moment, her fiery eyes dimming slightly, her fists relaxing only the slightest fraction. “Come with us. We can all be free, we don’t need to fight. We're stronger together. Lotor won’t be able to get close to us. We’ll be unstoppable.”

Acxa seemed to unwind even more at every word, her brows furrowed and lips in a tight line, but the flame in her eyes was dying. After years of observing the people around him, Lance knew that was the gateway to her emotions. It was for Keith, too, but the omega had managed to tender that solid expression down to a soft smile and shining eyes, Acxa, however, didn’t have anyone to cup her face and make her smile.

But her expression suddenly hardened once again, and her fists were raised once more.

“I must be loyal to Lotor. I cannot risk my own life for the sake of yours.”

“Well, you won’t have to.” A furious rumble came from the door. Dangerous. Hostile. Just as rage filled as those gorgeous amethyst orbs.

“Keith...”

Next thing Lance knew, they left Acxa on the kitchen floor with a blunt butter knife in her thigh and the alpha was dragging him through the woods towards the sound of running water.

When Lance finally copped on, back to reality, he pushed his legs for himself, thundering through the trees and shrub beside his mate.

“Are you hurt?!” Keith’s voice rang through the forest.

“No! Where are Ezor and Zethrid?!”

“Not here, but we have to move! I had them down but they’ll be on our tail soon!” 

“Not here, but we have to move! I had them down but they’ll be on our tail soon!” 

Lance growled under his breath as he powered on, over taking Keith in the process. He was frustrated, sue him.

They stopped at a ledge, the waterfall coming into view past the tree line as they broke through the shrub into the sunlight. It was dimming and the clouds would be closing in soon. 

The river large enough to roar as it tip over the edge, reminding Lance of the power hose that they were washed with back at the facility. It was a decent drop, maybe a hundred feet, into a cloud of mist and fog. 

But the Angel’s footsteps were growing louder. And they needed a scent blocker. There was no use running. So with a firm nod and narrow eyes, they jumped.

* * *

Pidge was pissed. Quite ready to take someone’s teeth out with her fist.

There she was, standing in some dirty, cold, muddy forest, waiting for Allura to arrive.

Her skin felt like a sheet of ice had clung to her body through her clothes, and there was water soaking through her runners and seeping into her socks. The trees blocked out the sun, which was blinding, and the incoming clouds were a solid reminder of the evident thunderstorm.

She grumbled and hugged her raincoat tighter around herself. She should have listened to Hunk and worn the scarf he was so insistent on. She knew deep down that she wanted to, but she had already been in a crappy mood about the whole ‘going to scavenge in the woods’ situation and was blinded by defiance instead. She didn’t need the stupid scarf.

But if Allura didn’t show up in the next 2 minutes and 35 seconds, she was leaving. Because that’s when her song ended. 

But, at last, with 31 seconds left and an impatient growl growing in her throat, Allura’s flowing white hair came bounding through the shrubs with her hat on wonky and a note book flinging around in one hand.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I know I’m late,but I’ll make it up to you, I promise!”

Pidge took off her headphones and shoved them in her backpack.  “What are we even doing out here? You said it was for your science presentation or something?”

“Yes. I’m just collecting samples from the river. The nearby by power plant has to be doing something to this river and I’m going to base my presentation on it. We’re studying the reactions of radioactivity, and the river is perfect.”

“Right. Well, can we do this quickly? I really hate the woods and it’s definitely gonna rain. Maybe we can get hot chocolate and watch a couple movies when we get back to your dorm.”

“Yes, that sounds delightful.” Allura let out a sigh, shaking the clear exhaustion off her face, replacing it with a firm, determined smile. “Now, let's get moving.”

They trudged through the surprisingly damp forest, the birds singing and chatting while the whispering trees danced and swayed in the gentle breeze.

Soon enough they reached the river, one of the shallow areas, where the current wasn’t strong, but it was still wide and the sun was doing it’s best to push through the clouds, painting little splotches of pale light on the water as it gently ran by, flowing over the smooth rocks and stones like watery silk sheets.

Pidge waited and watched on the sideline as Allura, who wore welly boots and had dry feet, why weren’t you wearing boots Pidge- bent down at the edge of the river, picking up whatever it was she was putting in those little clear plastic containers. Pidge just wanted to get home to her precious, precious laptop. It was calling her name. And also wouldn’t give her cold, wet socks and a runny nose. Stupid woods.

“Alright, we’re done here.” Allura stood up as Pidge sighed in relief. “We just have to move upstream, I want to take a peak at the-“

“Let’s go, come on, with haste Allura!”

The older girl simply laughed, pulling her bag back on after finishing off some notes, stepping out of the water to move upstream.

Pidge followed, although not without a mumble of distaste at the black specs of wet dirt that stuck to her (even though she didn’t touch anything), getting on her hands and her jeans. She sighed once again. God damn it. Today was just no her day.

She was happy to be staying with Hunk and Matt, with Allura and Romelle next door, their dorm was nice and sometimes smelt like fast food and their classes were interesting. Her parents were away on business and she quite frankly refused to go to her aunts because she lived in the back arse of nowhere and their WiFi was below mediocre. She was nice, but Pidge would choose Matt’s dorm room and high level science lab any day.

And yet, she still ended up struggling through the woods with a determined, bouncy college student who refused to falter in her step. Allura was lucky she was cute.

“What are you looking to find up here anyway?” Pidge didn’t look up from the ground, still careful not to step on another branch hidden by dead leaves, having nearly breaking her ankle on one on the way up. Stupid branch.

It was then that she realised Allura had stopped dead in her tracks. She was fixated on something further up the river bank. It was faster now, more aggressive and was rumbling as it rushed by, nearly hissing at them.

“Allura?” Pidge looked up at the confused, firm expression on the older girls face, following her gaze.

Their was red ink on the leaves. Thin scarlet tendrils running through the water. 

“Where is that coming from? A deer? Maybe someone’s fishing?” Pidge crouched down to take a closer look at the blood on the floor. It was probably just some animal. Maybe a rabbit got gobbled up by a fox.

“It’s coming from them.” Allura whispered. She put her fingers on Pidge’s head, turning it under her grip until her hazel eyes locked on to what she was seeing.

Two bodies, both soaking wet and dirty washed up on the river bank. But the blood seeping into their clothes was obvious.

“We have to help them.” Allura blurred out, already rushing forward before Pidge could get a word out.

“Hey! Wait!”

Two men, one pale with black hair and a bazaar scar across his right cheek, the other, slightly smaller, with tan skin and short brown hair. Both were a fair bit apart, and the brown haired guy’s leg had an obvious break, twisted into an awkward position. But that wasn’t as concerning as the alarmingly huge gash along his side and abdomen.

Allura jumped and stepped through the overgrown grass and vine like shrub that tried to trip them up, to his side, leaving Pidge to inspect the bigger one. He was on his back, face pulled into a frown and his thick black hair sticking to his face. His wet  t-shirt was pulled up a little bit, clung to his figure. He was lean, but he was all muscle. She wouldn’t want to go up against him in a bar fight, that’s for sure.

He had a long gash along his leg, not a deep as the other guy, that was clear even from afar, but it was still gag worthy. The slowly drying blood on his forehead and hair was on a clean sign of head injury. 

Despite the cool air around her, Pidge felt the warm tingle of her body beginning to sweat. Her heart pumped faster.

“-idge! Pidge!” 

“Huh?!”

“Call an ambulance!” Allura had crouched down to press her hat to the other man’s wound.

“Shit! Sorry.” Pidge whipped out her phone, quickly pressing the screen with shaky fingers. “No signal!”

“Damn it. Ok, we’ll have to take them back my car before that storm.”

“Are you crazy?!” Pidge spat, pointing out the clear red flags that they brought.

“This guy's alive, and I can see that one breathing. We can’t just leave them!”

Pidge sighed. Stupid forest.

* * *

When Keith came to, he didn’t recognise the scent of his surroundings. However, he did taste the familiar fragrance of Lance’s blood on his tongue. That was both good and bad. He was close, but injured. However, he had to be aware of his own injuries before he did anything brash.

His head throbbed, sending waves of painful tingles and numbness through his eyes. His leg burned, sending sharp spears of fire through his body when he shifted and jolted.

Self diagnosis; concussion, No major injuries, and a minor slice on his right thigh. He’d recover within the next thirteen hours max.

He soon registered the faint floral scent that was struggling through the blood, and the muffled voices that were gradually getting louder.

He was under a blanket, he realised, his legs bent to fit into what he could assume was a some type of vehicle. That’s when it hit him. He nearly wanted to deflate in disappointment and anguish at their defeat. The other Angels had gotten to them while they were out.

But, he couldn’t smell them. And they certainly wouldn’t wrap him in a blanket.

Ultimately, curiosity won over safety, and he cracked an eye open. Lance’s face, only a few inches away. He wanted to reach out and touch him, s oothe the distraught expression on his dirtied face, but he didn’t what to raise attention. 

They lay side by side, both wrapped in the same three blankets, like a cosy nest/cocoon. It was only then that he registered the uncomfortable dampness of his clothes clinging to his skin and bunching up under him. At least they weren’t freezing cold, nearly just unnoticeably perfect. 

They were definitely in a car. The seats had been flattened down so they could lie somewhat comfortably. He was a bit tall, too long to stretch.

But the voices above him were growing louder. They seemed panicked, there tone quite jumpy and sometimes firm. They were arguing.

“We have to call the police. What is they were jumped. Or tried to...ya know...” A female, young, maybe slightly playful in other cases, or just annoyed all the time.

“I hope not. But we have to get them to the hospital first. Do you have a signal yet?” Another female. Older this time, a bit polished and well spoken. She sounded affirmative, confident, a leader.

“Not yet, the storm's probably not helping...I hope we can find out where they came from. Whoever did this to them...they must be sick.” The younger one responded. Now that she mentioned the storm, he did hear the little taps of rain drops on the car windows and roof, as well as the back and forth whoosh of the windscreen wipers. He'd seen them on the big bulky vehicles back at the facility, but he'd never seen them move. 

He took a glance up when they stopped speaking, seeing the holders of those voices. One was nearly as pale as him, short light brown hair sticking out on either side of her head, clearly smaller than the other woman, who was commanding the machine.

She was dark, although the long wavy white locks that were pulled up into a ponytail were a beautiful contrast to her chocolate complexion. But the windscreen wiper was mesmerising. How did they not get distracted? 

“How are they doing? Any movement?” Before Keith could even think of his next move, he was gazing into the younger girls big, round hazel eyes. They widened comically.

"Uh...Allura?"

"What, what is it? Are they ok?"

"We're kind of having a staring competition right now." The girl said, surprisingly calm.

"What?! Well, speak to them, ask them if their ok." Allura, a strange name, Keith though, although, he had heard weirder. But they began to bicker, so he spoke for them.

"What's a staring competition?" He tried not to wince at the roughness of his voice. He didn't want to impose as a threat just yet.

The car was silenced. "...Hah?"

"What's a staring competition?" He repeated. Maybe he wasn't talking loud enough.

"Dude...How do you do know what a staring competition is?" Hazel eyes was gazing at him again, Allura's eyes back on the road. He didn't respond, simply tilting his head in question. "Well, it's basically when two people stare into each other's eyes, and the first person to blink loses."

"I see. Why? Keeping your eyes open for so look would cause pain."

"It's fun."

"Pain is fun?"

"Well, no, but- you know what, we're getting off track. What's your name buddy? I'm Pidge. And this is Allura." Pidge. Another strange name.

"Subject #003. But my birth name is Keith." He answered, trying his best to sit up in the confinements of the blanket. 

"Easy... Careful, you and your friend there are pretty banged up. Do you remember was happened, Subject #003 AKA Keith?"

"We jumped over that waterfall. But, um, where are you taking us? I heard you say something about the police? What law did we break?"

"Wow you two are crackheads, Allura this was probably a bad idea."

"Crackhead? What... Please, just listen, you don't look dangerous and we're not going to hurt you, but we just need get away from those woods. We're being hunted and they'll kill us, or at least die trying. If you take us to the police we'll be dead meat, along with all the men and woman that work there. Please, Lance isn't strong enough to travel the distance we need right now and he needs someone to rest, I'll stay outside for all I care but please take him.I manged to slow them down enough to get us a day or two. We'll be healed by then and out of your hair."

The silence was heavy and the car felt like it was caving in on itself. Lance whimpered next to him and he ignored his own body's scream to scooch in close to him, to pull his head into his lap. He gently ran his fingers through his hair, tender and soft. He was in pain. And it broke his heart.

"Alright Keith, we'll take you to the closest KFC and you are going to explain to me what the hell is going on while I eat." With that, Allura turned off to go to the drive thru while Keith began to explain just about what the _fuck_ was going on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE U LIKE, AS I SAID BEFORE I AM UPLOADING WEEKLY NOW. AND REALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO THE NEW PROJECT TOO <3<3<3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are made. Questions are answered. And old faces are renewed. *DID NOT EDIT SORRY* ://

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying to upload as often as possible, hopefully often enough bc im enjoying writing this one. ENJOY :)

By the time Allura's vehicle had stopped, Lance was teetering on the edge of consciousness. Being cradled and nursed by his alpha helped as he struggled to focus, but Keith made sure to keep him close, warm and secure as the car rocked and bumped along the road, although the motion did bring him back to reality, slowly but surely. He mumbled and mewled in his arms, whimpering quietly. Keith tried to ignore the burning pain that throbbed in his leg and head and concentrate on petting Lance's hair and giving him comfort as best he could. 

"Alright, this is us. My flat is on the third floor, so try to be quiet and don't draw any attention." Allura swung round in her seat with a wince upon seeing the cross eyed state that Lance was in. Pidge hopped out of the car slamming the door shut and sending a red hot blade through Keith's skull. He held back his own whine, clutching Lance that little bit tighter. He heard Pidge yell something about 'getting Matt', although his head nearly _blurred_ his hearing. So when Allura opened the boot door, and light flooded the back seat, Keith let out a somewhat animalistic yelp and turned his back to the blinding pain, shielding Lance in the process.

"Ok, Keith, Pidge has gone to grab her brother. He's going to help us bring you inside. He and Hunk are very kind people so you have nothing to worry about once your both inside, we'll get you and Lance from fresh clothes and warm blankets...as well as treat your wounds."

Keith just moaned miserably, doing his best to comfort himself as he nuzzled into Lance's damp brown hair.

Eventually, two males arrived at the car and helped pull both of the angel's out of the back seat, which Keith was both pleased and irritated about. He was grateful for the help, and his head was to blocked up with pain and aching to even focus on who was wrapping his arm over their shoulder and holding him by the waist, supporting him as he staggered out of the jeep and nearly face planted on the ground. He was just about in the right mind to growl weakly when he heard his omega whine and whimper as he was pulled away from the soft heat of the blanket and his alpha's strong arms, out into the cold rain that was still bulletting down from above.

He felt the cold pellets on his face and lightly on his already damp hair, wakening him slightly. He smelt the dull, musky scent of carpet and the tangy taste of bleach as they went through the doors of the building and out of the rain, which Keith wasn't too pleased about, preferring the fresh air and cool water rather than the flat, dusty air of the new building. 

He barely registered the mumbling voices around him, doing his best to zone in on Lance's sweet, sweet scent. Vanilla and cinnamon. Tangy copper. Scarlet ink. Pain. On second thought, maybe he shouldn't. He might be sick, he could feel it churning in his stomach, guts slithering and twisting like snakes in a basket. Everything was changing so fast, like a blur of new colour and faces, it was too much. His brain was built for intelligence, his body for strength, but it couldn't take all of the new noises and sounds and smells in, his heightened senses being attacked and ambushed by new surroundings. He could barely breathe.

Before he knew it, he was being dumped on to something soft, bouncing as his weight was shifted onto the cloudy fabric. It sent electric shocks all over his body, his head being crushed under unforgiving hands, squeezing at his brain and pulling a pained groan from his dry lips.

"Matt, be careful!" He registered Pidge's voice, fighting against the warbly waves of his haze to break through into full awareness.

"I'm sorry! He's heavy!" When, finally, the multiple figures in his sight merged into one, he began to breath full breaths. Did Pidge have a clone? Or did she just have an identical twin? He remembered being taught about those.

"Hey, Buddy, how you doing?" Keith just mumbled, he wasn't even sure what he was trying to say, but he clutched his head and sat up anyway.

"Where... Lance? Where is Lance?" His voice was raspy, and his sharpened teeth were gritting together.

"Lance? Is that your friend?" Pidge's clone was male, that was clear, and pointedly taller than the other gremlin like human.

"Mate. He's my couplet, and I need to treat him, where is he?"

Reality hit Keith full force, like a whip and electric baton at once, or being thrown into a pool of ice cold water. Two males, two females. Allura, Pidge, who he assumed was 'Matt' and another man that was currently hunched over his omega's still body.

He struggled only slightly as he rose to his feet, breathing hard and ignoring the hard throb that was pounding in his skull. It's about time his body tok charge of his healthing, he was beginning to get impatient. It must have been the water that delayed their accelerated process.

He only stumbled once as he made his way over, holding onto that one tiny thread of self control as he avoided shoving the bigger man out of the way.

"Woah, man, what are you doing?! Your hurt, calm down!" Keith ignored the man's plea as he analysed his love's body feeling and looking. Analysis: Broken leg (tibia) clean break, major laceration on his abdomen. He had lost quite a bid on blood. Luckily, Acxa hadn't managed to break his nose when she attacked earlier in the day.

"Hunk, Matt, this is Keith, and that is Lance. They're basically X-Men." Pidge voice was quiet in all the chaos, but still heard.

"Rod." Keith demanded, beginning to search the room. 

"What? Hey, stop that!" He pulled out drawers, shuffling threw them somewhat frantically, moving items and clutter, things dropping to the floor as he raided the small room. 

Allura's voice was firm, but he was dominant. "Hey, you can't just raid our dorm! Put that down at once! That's Romelle's private-!" She stopped when Keith pulled out a cylinder-like shaped objected. It was pink and made of some type of rubber, but it wouldn't have been adequate, so he discarded it, and threw it over his shoulder. Allura squeaked. Pidge laughed. It nearly startled Keith. He rarely heard that noise from anyone other than Lance, and he barely made it himself.

"I can't believe- you just- he just-" Pour creature couldn't even finish her sentence, breaking down and holding her stomach. Their were tears in her eyes. Laughing that much must have been painful. 

Fortunately, there was the perfect rod of metal sitting on the desk across the room, which he leapt for, snatching it from the desk, despite the outraged cry from one of the strangers behind him, insisting on it being some type of 'project'. Luckily, they had already placed gauze at the end of the desk, clearly preparing to treat the wounds themselves. 

The rod was twice as long as Lance's bone, so he snapped the thick metal rod in two, ultimately shutting the mouths of the strangers in shock. Lance whimpered in pain as Keith manhandled his injured leg, ripping the fabric of his wet jeans and adjusting the rods on either side of his leg, using the gauze then to wrap them securely into place. He didn't actually _need_ to do it, his body would heal just fine on it's own and put the bone where it needed to be, but it brought the chances of a successful healing up greatly.

Once his leg was dealt with, he gently help Lance pull his shirt off over his head, smiling as he came back to reality bit by bit. He looked up, the bottle of water on the desk catching his eye. He grabbed it ripping the cap off and pouring it's contents onto the deep wound near Lance's ribs. His mate winces and hissed in pain, grabbing the alpha's free hand. Keith cooed and hushed him quietly, emptying the bottle onto his gash, throwing in down in exchange for the rest of the gauze, wrapping it around his chest, and over the wound. It was make shift, and they had recovered from bigger injuries by themselves, but this was the safest option.

Lance blinked at him, scooting closer. Keith wrapped an arm around him, keeping him close as the two watched Allura angrily muttering to herself as she rummaged around the room, putting things back where they belonged. Hunk, the big man with warm eyes and chocolate skin, chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, Keith, right?" He gestured towards them. Keith gave him a firm nod. "Where exactly did you come from, how did you get hurt, and what the heck, man?"

Keith held in a groan, instead, leaning down to nuzzle his mate's hair. That would calm him town. "Do I really have to explain this again? It's a long, complicated story that is, honestly, tiring to tell. 

Hunk recoiled just the slightest bit. Matt stepped forward. "We just help you out, the least you could do is give us an explanation."

The alpha sighed. "Fine." He grunted out. "I'll explain. Again."

Keith began again from the beginning, explaining how he and Lance had been raised in the Nova Facility with the other Angels. He told them about how they'd escaped and ended up on that old couplet's farm. That was, until the girls showed up and they fled to the river, where they jumped over the edge. They'd barely made it out of their grasp.

"Hold on!" Hunk interrupted with a yelp. He seemed like an anxious person. "You're telling me, those 'angels' _hunted you down,_ and then you _survived_ after jumping over a cliff into water that was probably filled with rocks?" He sounded shock. Did Keith not explain it clear enough.

"Yes, exactly. The enzyme-"

"What's stopping them from coming here!" He yelled, the high frequency of his voice sending shocks of throbbing pain through his head. At least the sun was going down and the room was getting darker. Although they'd probably ruin it by turning on their big, bright, humming lights. He winced.

"We slowed them down enough to give us a bit of ground. One of them is injured, and they'll most likely need to regroup with Lotor."

"Lotor is the boss man, correct?" Pidge pinged.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Ok, so we have a little bit of time to get you back on your feet. What are you going to do then?" 

Lance let out a yawn, head drooping even further into Keith's should, his weight entirely supported on the alpha. It wasn't a problem. The group visually softened at the sight. Hunk cooed. "Your buddy is so cute. He's like a little puppy dog."

Keith smiled down at him, it was small and but his eyes told the whole truth. "He's my entire world. He means everything to me. That's why I have to get him safe. He's...We've only ever known pain and fear, discipline and conflict. I want to give him more that just punishments and orders."

The room was quiet, the air heavy with sympathy. Eyes didn't know where to look. Lips didn't know which words to speak.

"Kinky." Matt elbowed his sister. They looked to the young girl. "What? Aren't punishments kinky?"

"Pidge. Time and place...you gremlin."

"What's-" Allura cut off the alpha before he could ask.

"You don't need to know." She excused the subject. "Anyway. You can stay here until you're both ready to move on to...wherever it is. I'll even drive you, if you'd like."

"Thank you, Allura. But, as long as Lance's leg heals as fast as it should, we'll be in no need of your vehicle."

Pidge chuckled. "Are you just going to walk? With a broken leg? They'll catch you."

Keith adjusted Lance in his arms more comfortably. "Well, his leg should be healed within the next three days, and once we're both at full strength, we'll be able to move as fast as your transport for just as long, anyway. Plus, I wouldn't want to make you more of a target." His tone was casual as he stroked a hand gently over the omega's, slowly drying, chestnut hair.

"He _did_ snap a metal pole in two just a minute ago." Hunk argued. "I believe him. You do you, man. The sooner we're not in danger of being killed just like that old couple, the better." 

"Precisely." Keith nodded, his expression firm.

"Well you're both staying here for tonight. Maybe we'll all have wrapped our heads around this in the morning." Allura stood, placing a hand on Keith's shoulder. "When was the last time you ate?"

Keith tried not to shift away from the touch, instead gazing at Lance as he slept. He pressed a kiss to his hair, resting his head on Lance's. They had eaten yesterday so they would last for the next three days before they would be dangerous to those around them. "Yesterday." He answered.

"You must be starving. I'll make you guys a sandwich." Hunk stood, only to stop when Keith piped up.

"Don't bother. It's alright." He licked his lips, which he realised now were dry. "Our diets are...unique. We'll be fine for now. But do you have any liquids? I want to keep him hydrated. It'll help him heal faster."

"On it." Pidge hopped up, dashing of to the small kitchen off to the side.

"Thank you."

They stayed there for the next two hours before anything progressed. Lance slept for the majority of the time, coming to a couple of hours later. They had moved to the small love seat in the corner for a more comfortable place to rest, rather than sitting on a hard wooden table. Allura had given them a blanket to wrap around their shoulders.

Eventually, Hunk left for his own bed when it was getting late. Matt stayed with Pidge and Allura, the three of them checking up on the two as they rested quietly in the corner. By the time midnight had rolled around, the three students had passed out on Allura's bed, her laptop still playing. 

"Who are we torturing now?" Lance's voice whispered through the dark, slightly raspy and broken. Keith ouldn't help squeeze him tighter with a relived smile.

"A woman named Allura and her friend Pidge. I like the little one, she has fire. Pidge had a brother named Matthew, although they call him Matt. They looks surprisingly similar. There is also a man named Hunk, but he went to his own cell to sleep."

"I see." Lance answered with a yawn. "My leg. It hurts." 

"I know, but you should be alright to move soon. Then we'll continue." 

"Okay, alpha." Lance tried to settle once again, but Keith shuffled out of their blanket nest. "Hey. Your omega wants held."

Keith chuckled, standing with a stretch, grunting as his muscles loosened and his spine cracked. "I've been holding you for approximately 6 and a half hours. I'm sure you'll be fine while I take a look around."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"But satisfaction brought it back." Keith finished. "And don't use Lotor's lines. They're irritating."

"They're truthful." Lance argued innocently. "But I'll stop."

Keith didn't respond, looking over the sleeping stranger. He smiled at the stark difference in the two girls. Allura's head had simply lolled to the side, her back again the wall, while Pidge had basically sprawled out on top of her and her brother.

He read through files of simple science, detailed biology of the lungs and some information on the structure of the human skeleton and cartilage. Allura's cell partner must have been studying medicine. That would explain the gauze. Romelle, he remembered.

It was a strangely decorated cell. Cozy and warm, nearly homely. And they had their own sustenance preparing station. Usually, he and Lance just had large cuts of raw meat thrown at them through the slot in their cell door. Keith would always give Lance the bigger cut. He wondered into their meal room, opening the little boxes with swinging doors, investigating the colourful boxes and packets of strange food. When he opened the big whit box, he was surprised to find it cool inside, the light inside flooding the small 'kitchen', he remembered Hunk calling it, the bottles and jiggling as they rattled together. 

He closed it. Then opened. The light was still there. He closed it again, slowly, watching the light carefully. As soon as it closed, he swung it open. The light was still there. Strange light box.

He abandoned the room with a huff. Lance watched him, head resting on his hand, blanket loose around his shoulders, the alpha picking up books to read the title, sniffing at old water bottles and dirty plates, making a full circuit of the room before silently stalking back towards his mate. Lance held out his arms for the other man, making a grabby motion. Keith naturally slid into his hold, their noses bumping and rubbing before their eyes fluttered shut and their lips locked together.

Electricity sparked all over, every touch of finger tips sent shocks of excitement coursing through Lance's body, before settling in his gut, tingling warmly. He couldn't help but let out a small moan, the noise slipping past his lips and out into the room past his alpha's hungry pants and low growls, his mouth working away on Lance's neck.

It was so new, yet the feeling was so satisfying, like cool cream on an ever burning wound, or rather, heat to a frozen body. Like water soothing the itchy, deep-seated thirst in your chest. And Lance just wanted to drink and drink.

He grabbed and gripped and pawed, whispering and mewling sweet little words and gasps. It seemed to spur Keith on, his actions got that little bit more desperate, holding Lance's face as if he'd strung up the stars and the moon. 

"I love you."

Lance's expression softened. He melted into his hold. "I love you, too, Keith. Your the only thing I need." His scent was overwhelming. Sweetness was the only thing he could taste, smell, feel. He could only dive int it. Be embraced by it.

Until there was a pounding at the door. Lance jumped, Keith flipped round to stand in front of him. There was a smell. A scent that made Keith's knees weak with fear. It was one he had pushed to the back of his head, just like all the memories he'd had before Nova. Lance noticed the spike in his scent. 

"...Keith? Sweetheart?"

The others began to wake. "Whats..? Keith? Lance? What's going on?"

Keith stood where he was like a dear in headlights. The smell. What...Who? Why did it make him so nervous...almost...excited.

Another knock. 

Allura made a beeline for the door. Keith stood a step back. Lance embraced him. 

The door opened. 

A man stood, all muscle and and jawline. White poof damp and falling over the expanse of his forehead and nearly covering the pink scar that ripped over the bridge of his nose. He nearly looked like he was panting, the drying rain water dripping from his heavy coat and sliding along his blade sharp jawline.

Keith knew that face. His lungs stopped moving in his rib cage. His heart was taken into the palm of pain and squeezed, it's sharp claws stabbing deep into his flesh. But his stomach fluttered with white butterflies as they played and danced, fluttering up his throat and bumped against his tonsils, all before slipping from his lips and tugging at the corners of his mouth. He felt that way when he looked at Lance. But this time, instead of being seasoned with lust and softness, like it was with his beloved, this feeling with lined with leaking dread. 

He couldn't tell if he was excited, or sick with anxiety.

Allura spoke first. "Hello, Sir. Can I help you?"

The man cleared his throat. "Hello, my name is Takashi Shirogane. I'm looking for Keith Kogane." His voice brought tears welling up from deep inside of Keith, pooling in his eyes. That only happened when took much water rushed into his nose and mouth. Or when one of the other angels hit him in the nose too hard. That warm voice. He knew that voice.

Lance held him tighter with a whine, nuzzling in closer to where his scent was strongest, right at the base of his neck, working up to just beneath his ear and along his jaw. His breath was hot and securing on his skin. 

"I'm sorry, why are you looking for Keith Kogane?" Pidge grumbled, rubbing her eyes with a bent knuckle. Their was gas in the room, one they could see, but feel. Like a crushing pressure. 

"I've been tracking him for years." He explained. "He's was my brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, i hope u like <3<3 see ya next week...probably...hopefully


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Links are reformed and plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey :) sorry for the long wait but im finally getting back into the swing of things now, also, now writing two fan fics at once :DD I am loving both of these :33 Enjoy <3

Keith grew very stiff at Lance's side. Lance's grip on his arm tightened significantly.

They were superhuman. They were unbreakable. Immune to pain. Emotion. But the feeling in the alpha's stomach was like nothing he'd ever felt before. No pain or pleasure. No hunger or sickness. 

"...I...I don't know you." He began to grow confused. Why was his chest was quickly getting smaller and smaller, tighter and tighter, his breath shorter and shorter. He let out a low, rumbling growl, deep from within his chest. He all but yanked Lance behind him. "For all I know, you're working for Lotor. Liar."

The man took another step forward, his eyes wet, soft, pulling even tighter on Keith lungs, that stinging metal wire in his chest being yanked painfully. Keith snarled dangerously.

"I'm not lying, I swear to you. Your name is Keith Kogane. You were born on the twenty third of October. You used to live with your father before he died saving a family from a house fire. Then you lived with me when you turned seven. You loved riding your bike, so I bought you a brand new red one for your birthday."

Keith felt his eyes swell. He could taste the memories on his tongue, but they didn't belong to him. "Stop it."

"You couldn't make any friends and punch a boy in your class for making fun of your hair, so you swore never to cut it." Their hair was the one thing they were allowed to keep and personalize. It was the one they could actually control while in their prison. And Keith had never cut it. It had grown passed his shoulders.

Lance saw the silent tear that began to roll down his cheek. Now the omega grew sour, the awful spike in his mate's scent was sickening, and very frustrating. He let out his own growl.

"Back off." He took a step forward, eyes narrowed, ignoring the pain shooting down his leg and side like sudden bolts of fire. "I don't know who you are and I don't care who you claim to be, but we don't have time for this. And if you can track us, so can Lotor."

"Please, I've been looking for you for nine years. The last time I saw you we were on the pier. We were on our way to get-"

"Fireworks." Keith finished, his voice, so, so small. "For...Halloween."

The man went quiet, but soon his face softened as he smiled. "That's right."

"You...You said your name...Shiro?" He all but whispered.

"Yes. It's me Keith. Your big brother."

"Your scent...That's why I know your scent! That's why I...I..." Keith felt nothing but burning, in his throat, in his head. Before he knew it, he was holding onto the man like a lifeline, his eyes wet and his nose running. "Shiro! Shiro, Shiro, Shiro. You, you used to take care of me. You...you were my best friend..." He nuzzled into that scent, that deep nostalgic smell that reminded him of his safest times, of warmth and laughter. He was smaller than he remembered, but that was most likely because Keith had gotten bigger.

"Keith..?" Lance quiet voice came from behind him. He smiled into Shiro's arm. He pulled back quickly, never having felt so whole in his life. Like he'd found a large shard of of his soul had been replaced. Like he had a family. A pack. 

He turned to his mate with a grin, ignoring the confused lining in his scent as he swooped forward to land a sweet kiss to his lover's lips out of pure happiness, but still minding his injuries. Lance let out a squeak of surprise before melting into with a happy trill. "Lance...my love. It's Shiro, he use to take care of me." Lance peaked passed his shoulder as he purred against it, all of his alpha's happy scent clouding his mind and making his body buzz and settle, almost reminding him of the special feeling that ran through him after Keith gifted him with an orgasm.

"It's nice to meet you, Shiro. My name is-"

"Lance McClain. You went missing along with Keith, and three other girls." Shiro held out his hand to shake. Lance's gaze stayed glued to it, unknowing of what to do with it. He just smiled with bright eyes and nodded, still clinging tightly to his alpha's side.

"I've been tracking the case ever since Keith went missing. It took years, but, after intense research, I managed to find you. I never stopped." 

"How did you do it?" Pidge piped up behind him. "I've been researching the NOVA Facility and the closest thing I found to genetics, was scientists working on modern medicine. Nothing suspicious. Just another scientific research lab." Keith could see the cogs turning behind those big round glasses. "How did you know to look there?"

"I'm a cop." He chuckled lowly. "I had a few lucky advantages." 

"Wow. Now that's what I call determination." All eyes flew to the open doorway, Hunk suddenly appearing, still rubbing his eyes. "What? I listen."

An awkward silence fell over the room. Lance shifted beside Keith. Allura stepped forward. 

"I'm sorry, my name is Allura."

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Shiro...and you already know that." He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck as a pink flush dusted his cheeks. "Can I ask a question? How do you know Keith? And Lance?"

"Well, Pidge and I found them in the woods and brought them home to help them...which, I realise now, was stupid because they quite literally could have been murders."

"Well..." Lance mewled, hiding behind Keith. "With you knowing about us...you could all be in danger...they could track you." 

"We have to go. Soon." Keith announced. "We can't put you people at risk. Especially not you." He gestured to Shiro.

"No. I can't lose you again."

"Well, you can't come with us. You'll all die!"

"Keith, they'll die here, too!" Lance argued. "At least we can defend them, if they're with us. That, and they can help, they know more about how to survive in this society. It would be a win-win."

"I don't know, Lance..."

"Hey, don't we have a say?!" Pidge suddenly silenced the room. "Are you saying, that if all go together, to God knows where, as a group, we have a better chance at survival. But, if we stay where we are, we're all dead?"

"...Yes."

Shiro reached up to rub his chin. "I have somewhere pretty far from here where we can wait it out. Where you can figure this out." 

"Our goal is to kill Lotor." Keith said bluntly. "Once he's gone, we have a chance to get away for that place."

"We can go to my cabin. It's on a snowy mountain range."

"Good, they work worst in the cold." Keith planned. "Let's go, that way, we can make a plan, and keep you safe at the same time. Once Lotor and the other Angels are dealt with, you can continue with life, and we'll go our separate ways."

"Wait! Wait, wait! We can't just leave! What about school!" Matt argued. 

"Would you rather die?!" Pidge yelled, hoping up off the bed. "Like hell I'm staying here! They murdered an elderly couple in cold blood, I'm going with you guys. He snapped a metal rod in half, and after a few hours, has healed from a concussion and his buddy there had healed from severe slices and open wounds. I trust them."

"Ah, yeah. Me too. Pidge has a point. And that guy's beefy. I vote team potential murders." Hunk slid in next to Pidge, beside the two Angels.

Allura and Matt stood silent, clearly thinking hard. "I don't know..."

"Allura, You have been nothing but kind to us. Your selflessness outweighed your own safety, and quite frankly, I've never seen that before. You have my trust, and my respect. You could have simply left us there, but you didn't. You saved us from those hurtful people. And for that, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe from those exact same people. All of you. You've all helped save our lives. So, let us thank you by protect yours...But we can't do that unless you come with us. Plus! If we wanted to hurt you, we could have down it already."

She was silent for a couple of log beats. Her intelligent blue eyes circled every figure in the room. Allura sighed.

"Romelle won't be happy about this one." Her figure pointed at the omega. "But, just because we're doing this, doesn't make it any less crazy. We barely know you people. And if you turn out to be kidnappers, so help me I will-"

"Quiet." Keith demanded, cutting her off abruptly. She frowned harshly.

"I was spea-"

"Shut up! I need to listen." The alpha snapped, eyes seeing right through any solid object until they found the plain white ceiling. His ears and brain buzzed together as he listened carefully over his own breath. He knew Lance was doing the same.

"The roof." Lance whispered. "They're on the roof."

Hunk all but yelped, nearly cowering behind Pidge's small frame. "Who's on the roof?! Are they gonna hurt us? Are we gonna die?!"

"Hunk, please be quiet! We can't give away our spot." Keith's chest swelled with fear, yet pride at how soothing his mate was. His body began to buzz along with his head, his blood pumping faster. Adrenalin was kicking in.

"Shiro. How far is that cabin?" He kept his voice low, near a rumble.

"I'm not sure, but I'd say it's a days drive from here. Twelve, maybe thirteen hours."

"Cold?"

"Three feet of snow enough?"

Perfect. The others worked worst in the cold. Keith thrived in it. They would have the advantage.

"We need to go. Right now." Lance urged, pulling at his alpha's arm. He heard their steps above them, quiet as mice. They weren't moving, just...shifting. They either didn't know how to get in, or they were waiting, and he knew Zethrid would not be happy about that. She was just as impatient as he was angry.

"Shiro, lead the way, we'll follow behind."

"But we won't fit in the same car. What if we get lost?" Pidge argued, stepping forward. That little gremlin had a lot of courage. Keith liked her.

"We can use my van. I use it to make deliveries for my families bakery." Hunk supplied.

"Alright, we'll all get into the van, now move!" He wasn't truly thinking as he swooped in and hoisted Lance up in his arms, following close behind the group as they rushed through the empty halls and down the stairway. Matt had even given up dragging Pidge along by the wrist and simply threw her small body over his shoulder like a sack of sand that they used to train with, despite her muffled cry of outrage.

The van was clear once they burst through the doors, the yellow and orange headlights flashing under the white light of the lamp post. Keith cursed at the logo on the side, making it easy to hunt and track down. However, so would the licence plate, so they had a tactic either way. 

They scrambled into the van like a bunch of stray cats after a loud noise, with Hunk, Allura and Shiro squashed into the front, leaving the rest of them to throw themselves into the back, which, fortunately for them, was empty. 

Hunk was putting it into gear and slamming on the acceleration before the back doors had even been shut. Big mistake.

Keith turned, nose to nose with his most hated enemy. Cold eyes. Lips, curled into a smirk. Bridged nose. 

It was Lotor. A monster of tar and snakes, melted together to form a statue of darkness and cruelty. And he was so close.

His veins burst into an inferno. His face morphed into that of rage. Pure _rage_. Scrunched and narrowed. Burning.

Before he if react to his own fiery emotions, he was moving. His blood boiled and boiled and boiled, it was on fire, it was running through him like shards of glass. And his arm was moving. It was flying, claws sharp and dangerous, teeth bared with a violent snarl of heated hostility, pointed and feral. 

But the car was moving. So he pounced. Tried, to pounce. Because Lance was yanking back by the back of his shirt with a cry of pain and strain.

He all but struggled against it. chest full of a hazy mist that fueled him, white hot as it left his nose and mouth and ears. He was on fire, alive with flames and pure, burning hate. 

He watched four dangerous figures shrink as they drove away, the cool air tossing his air doing nothing for the sweat building on his brow. He was panting. He was livid.

The bubbling acid in his stomach and chest burned and rose inside him, ready to burst free like a bubble of power in the form of a roar, only to be blocked by the solid wall of heavy disappointment and crippling frustration at the back of his throat. He felt like he was choking on his own sticky venom. 

His fist, tight and bleeding as it flew off to the side, colliding with the inner wall there with a loud bang, the metal squeaking and creaking under as it dented in. A loud growl left his throat. He wanted to scream. Shout, yell, cry, roar. But he couldn't. He just had to stay quiet. Silent. Always so silent.

He fell back. Lance whined desperately. That pull had taken a lot out of him. He was in bad shape. Keith couldn't help but whine himself. He was gentle as he pulled Lance body into the space between his legs, curled like a nest. He just frowned, eyes shut tight as he held his side. Keith deflated. He was in pain. And it was his fault.

He pulled him in close, arms wrapped around him like the strongest embrace. He wouldn't let anyone touch him. Not again. He put a hand over Lance's, where he held his wound. It would start to heal soon. It moved up to run over his hair, so cute and soft. It was made Keith smile, especially when Lance hummed and lent into it. Comforting Lance, Keith found, was a comfort in itself.

"You're an idiot, Keith." Lance mumbled, snuggling in closer. "If I wasn't here, you'd be running wild, you know that."

He smiled a small smile. His nose leaned in to nuzzle close to that amazing brown hair. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry. I...He was right there. He was in my palm. I could feel him under my nails."

"You said we would do this together. We can't do that if you're dead, sweetheart."

He sighed. Now that his blooded had cooled down to its usual simmer, he realised now that taking on three superhuman soldiers, wouldn't have been the best idea. "I know. Together. I won't leave your side. You'll be okay, I promise." 

" _We'll_ be okay, jackass. _We_." 

Keith chuckled, pressing a kiss to his mate's forehead. "We."

It took him a moment to realise the amount of eyes on him. He couldn't help but hunch over Lance that little bit more.

"Keith? You okay, bud?" Hunk's voice came threw the heavy silence. He rubbed his cheek over Lance's head.

"Yeah...I'm okay." He kept his voice low. Lance liked it when he purred. It helped him sleep.

"Was...was that Lotor?" Allura spoke next. Her eyes wide, as if she could take in more information the wider they were.

"Yes. That's him. And I suppose the other 'Angels' are his generals now." Acxa seemed different at the farm house. Loyal. Like she was trapped. Not like the free, kick anyone down soldier he remembered. They were planning something.

"Forgive him if I'm overstepping here, but what did they do exactly? I know they basically kidnapped you and changed you into super...people, but why is that so horrible? What did he do to you guys." Pidge crawled out from behind her brother, rocking as Shiro took a turn, peaking over Keith's shoulder at Lance. If it was anyone else, he'd growl and snap, but he liked Pidge. She was brave. And sassy.

"Torture."

She frowned at him, big round hazel eyes reading his. "...What kind of torture?"

"Being isolated. Being whipped and shocked with volts of electricity because you couldn't run faster than a car. Nearly drowning because you couldn't hold your breath for more than three minutes and forty seven seconds. Being starved because you couldn't remember the seventieth digit of Pi. Or the German word for trachea. Being beat and thrown to the ground for strength, only to be forced to sleep in a room so cold the tears on your face would freeze half way down your cheek. Being operated on, molded and shaped into some type of breeding machine, than watched like an animal in a cage..."

Keith was getting tired of the consistent quiet wordless breaths in the vehicle. 

Matt spoke first the first time in a while. "Hey...Things will be okay. We're going to help you. Also...Would it be okay if I said I also wanted to kick this guy's ass?"

"Yes." Lance immediately answered, muffled through the fabric on Keith's stomach where he'd snuggled into. Gentle laughter rang out through the inside of the van. 

"He's right, Keith." Shiro's voice was louder than the tender volume they'd been using. "He's going to get what he deserves. And as long as he stay together from here out, we can take this guy down."

"Finally..." The omega shifted. "More friends..."

The mood had lifted. And, looking around at the soft smiles around him, Keith felt safe. He was right. They may not have known each other very well, but his gut was telling him he could trust these people. Each with their own unique trait, each one a strong beam in the fort they were slowly building.

"Friends, huh? I've always wanted a friend that could act as a bodyguard at the same time." Keith smiled as Pidge sat down beside him, a calm look on her face as she gazed at him. She saw through the scary, feral demeanor. Sometimes Keith couldn't do that. "So, do you really know the seventieth digit of Pi?"

Keith chuckled. "Why? Do you?"

She narrowed her eyes playfully. "On three?"

He smirked, accepting her challenge. 

"Four." Lance mumbled, answering or them.

Pidge's eyes lit up. "What else do you know!?"

"A lot."

"Do you speak more than one language."

"Yes. Oui. Tá. Si. Ita. Ae." 

"That was Hawaiian!" Hunk gasped. "What else do you do?!"

"We can stay underwater for over an hour. Smell the lemon air freshener you used to use in your van. Can hear your lungs moving in your rib cage when you breathe."

"Dent my father's van, apparently." Hunk deadpanned, only now catching onto the crater in the wall through the dark.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to." Keith winced, shying away.

"Keith has anger problems." Lance giggled, stretching and turning in his firm hold. "You learn to get used to it. He usually channels it into combat, or mating if I'm lucky." 

"Hush, omega, you're delusional."

The box went a bit quiet. Awkward. Keith's grin fell.

"What's wrong?"

"What does that mean? When you say omega? And alpha?"

Oh. "Oh." He shrugged. "Lance is my omega. My mate. I'm his alpha."

"What does that mean, exactly?" Keith tried not to groan. So many questions. They were fun before, even made him feel a special explaining how powerful he was. Now it was tedious and tiring.

"Lance is the omega, the child bearer. I'm the alpha, usually bigger and slightly stronger, and I would sire his children. Simple as that." He really didn't understand why they found it so interesting.

Lance purred and hummed in his lap, nuzzling and snuggling into his chest. "That's right."

"That would explain the dynamic. Why Keith's so damn aggressive towards anyone near his precious baby." Pidge rolled her eyes. Shiro sniggered in the front seat. 

"Keith, oh so passionate. Some things never change." 

Maybe he was right. But he had to be ready for a big one. Because now he a group of people to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u like :3 Go check out my other fic for more angsty bottom Lance and fluffy klance :DD See u soon my lovelies ;-;


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road again. Road trip shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning- Blood and Gore (from an animal. No dogs or cats though :D)
> 
> IM BAAAAACK <3 Sorry for long long wait, but if u read Phoenix of Blue then u probably already know I just had a break to manage my mental health and to have a little rest, and that I'm also continuing all of my fan fics and uploading as often as possible :) I really enjoy writing these and I'm currently writing two at the same time so LETS GET DOWN TO BUSINESS-
> 
> BUT, WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU, sit back, relax and let me take u through some more superhuman klance gang bullshit WHOOOOOOOO
> 
> I hope u enjoy and I hope that u are having a wonderful day u beautiful boi <3
> 
> Next Update- 05-09-2020 (I will be doing these date things from now on so u know when i'll upload next :)) <\-- double chin

Travelling in the back of a van was...not very comfortable to say the least. Before long, Pidge's back began to ache and resting her temple on Matt's boney shoulder was giving her a headache.

Lance stayed cooped up in Keith's arms for the majority of the ride, cuddle up between Keith's legs as the bigger boy rested with his back against the wall. Beside the dent he had left in it. Occasionally he would let out a high pitched whine, or a quiet mumble that Pidge _didn't_ think was cute, and shift around a little bit, only for Keith to rumble and hush him, cooing as he stroked his hair and rubbed his back.

It was cold, and her tailbone was sore against the floor, making her butt numb and giving her legs an uncomfortable tingle of pins and needle. Her brother was somewhat warm beside her, resting his head back against the cold, vibrating wall of the van, leaving his neck exposed and his Adam's apple in view. She was tempted to raise her hand and karate chop it, but it probably would end in a fight, so she spared his throat.

Her ears felt clouded, like she was under water as the car sped along, the rumble misty in her head, her eyes heavy behind her large rounded glass. She didn't even need them, but wearing them had become a habit after Matt gave them to her before he left for school. The dark around them didn't make it much easier, and she would have fallen asleep if it weren't for how uncomfortable her body was.

She gazed into the front seat with envy, watching Allura sleep against the big buff guys shoulder. Part of her was grinning evilly, knowing Allura would be beet red when she woke up and realised what she had done. They had the heat going however, and the van was slowly heating up as Hunk drove, sometimes yawning, now only taking directions from the map on Shiro's phone, both men too tired to chat anymore.

"How are you guys doing back there?" Shiro turned his head, met with a few miserable half-assed glances. 

"Peachy." Pidge responded, giving him a blank stare. 

"I'm sorry. Once we stop to refill the tank, we'll get something to eat and gather our bearings." He spoke with a reassuring tone. Like he had control. It did put Pidge at ease. 

She shuffled forward on he knees, draping herself over the back of the chair between Shiro and Hunk. "Do you know how far it is until the next gas station?"

"Only ten minutes." Pidge looked out to the endless road of black, not a single car going by them, just a oid of trees and bushes and the occasional speed limit sign. She sighed and flopped back with a groan, blinking her eyes tiredly.

"This is going to be one long ten minutes."

Eventually, she cursed her inability to sleep in vehicles and checked her phone. Forty three percent. Two fifthteen in the morning. Now, Pidge would usually be going to sleep at this time, but she had never been able to sleep in cars. In her bed? Yes, please. At her desk while coding on her laptop? Sure thing. In class?Maybe if they were explaining something she already had a thorough understanding of, combined with a late night. But cars? Moving cars? Vans, planes, buses? Not a chance. 

She didn't even have her earphones. Curse this horrible, cruel world. Sure, she was on a road trip with super intelligent, genetically enhanced mega soldiers, on the run from an evil mastermind and his own cool soldiers like they were in some type of action movie. But she couldn't dig deep enough to care right at that moment. She was tired, she was bored, she didn't have her earphones and she was cranky. Sue her.

Fortunately, the heavens answered her prayers, and a small yellow and white light came into view. At first, she thought it was a lamp post, but soon, it grew into a brilliant sight that filled her with awe and delight. The petrol station. Finally! Finally! She could pee! Stretch her legs and crack her back! She could finally eat some God damn cheese crackers and drink some freaking hot coco!

The van pulled up and stopped for the first time in hours. Although it felt like an eternity. A cold, uncomfortable, achy eternity.

When it came to a stop, the exhausted excitement was humming off of every person in the vehicle. Lance stirred, having been half asleep the whole ride, now fulling awake and sitting against Keith's side.

"Finally." Matt rolled his neck with a groan, sitting up straight. "I thought I was going to _die_ in that spot."

"Once, I thought I was going to die in my sleep because I hadn't eaten in three days." Lance supplied, innocence clear in his expression. Keith kiss his temple, not even bothering to open his eyes. The truck went a bit quiet at the statement. "It was alright, we got fed the next morning!" His smile could move waves of people in Pidge's eyes, but she would keep that to her diary only. No one needed to know that.

A gurling came from the front seat. Hunk groaned. "All this talk of food reminds me of how little I have in my stomach right now. And that piece of old chewing gum on the dashboard didn't really help."

Pidge rolled her eyes with an expression of disgust. She was travelling with a circus freakshow. At least they had her brain the guide them in the right direction. As well as Matt. Shiro seemed to know what he was doing. 'Emo hair' and 'swirling blue eyes' (that Pidge was definitely not staring at when he wasn't looking), may have the ability to speak almost every language and tell you the surface area of the blue whale, yes, they _were_ intelligent, but also completely clueless on how to even interact with a box of raisins or a duckling. So the love birds were pretty much sitting ducks. But they could provide good security. And keep Pidge entertained with fun facts and cute, short brown hair that she _kind of_ wanted to reach out and touch. 

"Alright, what money do we have? Any cash?" Shiro turned in his seat, addressing the group.

"I have a penny I found on the floor?" Hunk offered.

"I have my card." Allura confirmed. Shiro nodded. 

"Me, too."

"I'll pay you back, Allura, can we please get out, I forgot what fresh air smells like." Pidge waved her hand, rushing the two adults. 

"Ok, go use the bathroom, get some snacks, stuff like that. We have a long drive ahead of us."

Pidge burst out of that van like a meteor through the atmosphere. She sighed as she stretched, feeling the numbness leave her butt and tailbone and the blood rush to her head, making she knees weak and head go fuzzy. The air was cold and fresh, but as soon as Shiro turned on the petrol pump, the wonderful gas smell floated to her like a guilty pleasure.

She waited for Matt to hop out, hearing the front doors being slammed shut as the others got out. But Keith and angel bo- Lance stayed put. 

"You guys coming?" She questioned, strolling closer to lean against the empty back of the van.

"I think we'll just stay here. It wouldn't be good for us to go in, we could put the man that works there in danger again. And I still feel a bit guilty about wrecking the other boy's store." Lance explained. Again? Other boy?

"Yeah. That and it wouldn't be a great idea to walk on your leg while it's still healing." Keith agreed. "That, and we might draw attention."

"Are we wimping out on me, My Chemical Romance?" Pidge challenged, a sly smirk on her face, below those big round glasses. She heard Hunk laugh at the comment closer to the shop.

"What?"

"Look, you can hide in here, or you can come learn about the best gift God has given humanity."

"Hiding?" Keith seemed a bit pissy now. Good. A frown pulled at his lips. Lance shift closer to the edge.

"What's the best gift?" He questioned, seeming to get more excited as he carefully got out of the van. Keith followed quickly after him, helping him down. "Careful..."

"Convenience stores! And memes, but we'll explore those later." She smiled, genuine and shy as Lance stood over her, holding onto both her and Keith for support as he tested his leg. He huffed out a sigh. 

"It's fine." He assured letting them go to take a few steps, only limping slightly.

"You want to blend in, right? To not draw attention?" 

"Yes, exactly." Keith responded, not even looking up from where he was holding Lance's arm as he wobbled along.

"Then what better way to learn than practice. Let's go, shitlords!" 

The shop they entered was just as brightly lit and colorful than the last one they had ventured into. It smelt of cleaning products and they were hit with a splash of hot air when they walk through the automatic doors. Keith remembered seeing sliding doors like that back at the facility. He recognised a few of the logos from before, or from catching a glance of them in the kitchen or in Lotor's pocket when they were training.

It was very distracting, every pack of useless foods and other strange items catching his eye as he shifted through the isles behind the short little gremlin. She was his favourite so far. She was pushy and daring. She was full of spirit.

"So? See anything you'd like? Anything spark a memory, or catch your interest?" Pidge turned, holding out a bag of something yellowish and round, the food inside crispy and crackling dryly as she shook the packet. 

"What is it?" Lance questioned, reaching out to take it from her. 

"Dried potato. Cut into little bite sized slices. They come with different seasonings, like salt, or salt and vinegar-" She stopped when Lance ripped open the bag with a little too much strength, causing the flimsy bag to explode, sending the dried potato slices everywhere. 

"Oops. Sorry."

"It's uh...ok. Just, put the bag down and walk away. Nothing happened here." She quickly took the bag, or what was left of it and shoved it into the back of the shelf, taking the few survivors and popping them into her mouth as she brush the others o the floor to one side.

"Ok." She said once they'd made it into the next isle. "What about this. Chocolate. Does this look appetizing?" She handed Keith a bar of something solid. He felt the squares under the plastic, and he could smell the faint, yet rich sweetness swaying up from the bar. It smelt nice, nearly reminding him of the sweet omega scent his lover gifted him everyday, but different. This fragrance didn't make his desperate to hump into his mate's rear, rather just a simple treat to his nose. He handed it back.

"I've never had much of a sweet tooth." 

Lance chuckled. "Not for that kind of sweetness, anyway." Keith pulled him close, holding his waist tight. Lance swooned at the rough treatment as Keith leaned in to nip the shell of his ear.

"Behave." 

Pidge simply turned her back to the boys, strolling away with the bar in hand, plucking a few other items from the shelf to hold in her arms.

The mad it through a few more isles, passing Allura who was making herself a caffeine drink that smelt bitter, and Hunk, who used the hot water from the same beverage making machine to cook himself some noodles in a plastic cup. Pidge laughed at his antics, commenting on how smart it was. Keith didn't see intelligence. He was simply making himself a small meal. Although. to the alpha, it didn't really look like any f his meals had been small.

They passed things clearly organised into the suitable food groups, like a refrigerated isle full of cow's milk and butter and cheese. But Keith didn't miss the way Lance's breath caught subtly or how his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed or the way his tongue darted out to wet his lips as they came close to the meat stored in the same spot, further down the isle.

He needed to feed. His hand was twitching, wanting to come up and hold the burning in his throat. Keith had been ignoring the same feeling for the past hour, and the salty, tangy richness that rose off of blood that swayed it's way into his nose was harder to just forget about.

He nearly gave in and pounced when he heard his omega whine, quiet and needy, frowning as he stared longingly at the protein packed buffet in front of them. Lance tucked in close to him. 

"You want to grab some?" He whispered leaning in to speak softly in his ear as Pidge casually investigated the products on display. Lance sighed, head hug low in disappointment.

"My stomach is screaming at me, but... my head is telling me no."

"Why? If your hungry, you have to eat, sweetheart, no matter what your head is telling you." 

"I don't want them to know. They'll see me as dangerous and feral. Like I'm some kind of animal. I want them to see me as a trustworthy friend, not some beast." Keith frowned at Lance's words. Lance was no beast. He was a bright soul that held himself with grace, yet, at the same time, gave off the dangerous mist of razor sharp precision and swift agility when he fought with power. He was perfect.

"I don't see you as a beast. I think you're an angel."

"That's because you know me. You're the same as me. You understand. I'm afraid they may not." He winced, pulling away and marching away from the tempting smell of meat and resisting the feral snarl that was bubbling under the surface. "Let's just go back to the van. I can wait until we get to our destination."

"...Alright. But I'm looking for something for you to snack on." Lance nodded, eyes still distant and filled with something sad. Keith hated seeing his love like that.

BY the time the group had refueled and freshened up, they were ready to go. They had a couple of bags full of things, mostly sweet or savory, to snake on as they traveled. Keith had asked Pidge if there was a meat based product that they could eat with out having to cook it first. She gave him a strange look but shrugged it of and went searching for something. Once she returned a moment later, she handed him a packet of dried beef.

"Beef jerky." She supplied.

By the time the van was actually moving, Lance was doing his best to enjoy the horrid meat stick while the others munched on their salted potato slices and chocolate covered 'rice cakes'. 

Keith left a frown curl the bottom of his lips as he watched the full packet of beef sticks slide along the floor when the vehicle took a wide turn. Lance had barely finished one slice.

His frown went unnoticed by the others, but he acted on it subtly. 

He wrapped his arms around Lance and pulled him to his chest, his chin and mouth snug against his neck. The least he could do was comfort him, and -admittedly- himself.

Having him so close did help immensely. Especially when he was in so much discomfort. He felt guilty for not being able to right the wrong bubbling in his stomach. It made him squeeze his love just that little bit tighter, snuggle in just that bit more intensely. 

He sat there, snuggled in close to his love for about an hour. But, stopped at a small traffic light in the middle of a back road, surrounded by dense forest in the pitch black, Keith’s war twitched.

A twig snapped under a two-toed foot. It was faint over the rumbling of the engine. And, quite frankly, Keith was strung tight, like an elastic band, and  _he_ had snapped.

Lance had shot up right at the sound, having been dosing as he learnt back against the alpha’s chest.

The van was stopped, but Shiro was slowly pulling out to drive around, he had to work fast.

He was quickly shifting, using his foot to kick open the door, Pidge and Matt scrambling back as he did so with a questioning yell.

He got it open with one strong buck, the metal cracking under the force as it flew open. He had to provide for his mate.

He was hopping out, leaving all of the screaming voices behind as he sprinted into the darkness of the woods.

His game was moving immediately, but he was faster. Each wide stride he took thrust him forward, his prey’s graceful footsteps growing louder, louder, louder as he pumped his arms.

In just a moment, he saw it through the dark, dodging trees and stray branches, closing in, in, in and he pounced. Hegrunted, his world tumbling and spinning as he tackled the doe to the forest floor, the dry leaves and thin branches cracking and crisp under them as they crashed and rolled into the cold, muddy forest floor. 

He made sure to avoid the kicking feet as he wrapped around it, legs squeezing tight and arms crushing. The creature let out one more high pitched yowl before the bones under its hide popped and cracked, the doe going limp in his grasp.

He calmed his breath for just a moment before untangling himself and standing, brushing the small twigs and dirty specks of mud off of his elbows and knees.

He grabbed the deer by it's back legs and began his journey back, hauling the creature back to his mate.

Lance would be so proud of him, he smiled. It added a bit of a stride to his step as the other’s voice’s bounced into his ears, calling for him. He grumbled as he dragged a bit faster.

The sky was turning a bit bluer and the trees around him began to define themselves a tad more as the world brightened slowly.

Eventually, after a couple of minutes, the van’s headlights came into view. He grinned, jogging up the bank slowly until the deer was laid in the middle of the road. The others were gaping, looks of disgust and shock around him as Lance slid out of the truck, sitting on his knees next to the catch.

His nose flared as he came closer, hovering over the fresh meat underneath that layer of deer hide. He raised his hands, hesitant and timid, look up at Keith, searching for permission. His eyes had dilated so much Keith could barely see the beautiful ocean blue that swirled with emotion. He'd lost it. And he was full omega mode. Keith hunched down beside him as he whimpered anxiously, licking his lips desperately. It may have been caught for him, but it was still Keith's catch.

He brought his slightly dirtied hand up and ran his fingers over his short chestnut locks, stroking the back of his head and leaning in to press a sweet kiss to his forehead. "For you, my love."

Lance smiled back, dangerously, nuzzling in with a sweet chirrup before he was ripping into the meal with a hostile snarl. Keith had never been so in love before.

The others behind him were stepping quietly, faces frozen with shock as they watched their new friend bite into a handful of deer meat like it was cake. Matt had placed himself in front of Pidge, Shiro had placed himself in front of everyone else.

"Keith..? Buddy..?"

He turned, catching the worry on each of their faces. "He needed to eat. So I caught him something."

"Why didn't you tell us about...your diet. We could have helped. Unless it needs to be alive, or?" He had knelt down now to place a careful hand on Keith's shoulder. He trusted Shiro wouldn't take the meal from his mate.

"Lance's didn't want to scare all of you. He thought you'd see him as some type of animal. And judging by the looks on your face's, his concern was in the right place. But trust me, we are _not_ animals. We may eat like them, but we're very much people. And you have nothing to worry about."

"I don't think you're animals." Pidge wormed her way past Matt and Hunk, coming to stand next to Shiro. "Personally, I think that's pretty cool." 

Keith smiled. "We're going to protect all of you. But we need our strength if we're going to fight off the other angels. With a meal as fresh as that, Lance's leg will be healed within the next hour or so."

"Then...um...eat away?" Allura held onto Pidge's shoulders, smiling uncertainly.

The game behind him smelt incredible. Juicy and full and dense. No wonder Lance was purring happily, it smelt delicious.

"We will."

With that, Keith lunched forward with a strong bite. He was going to enjoy this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE U LIKED THIS <3 If ur interested, check out my latest fic Phoenix of Blue, it's super fun and has a lot of langst and fluffy/smutty klance momentos 
> 
> but more importantly, WRAP UP IN A FLUFFY BLANKET AND WATCH A FUNNY YOUTUBE VIDEO U DESERVE IT <33

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u enjoyed. :) i love all ur comments and opinions they make me the happy:))))))))))


End file.
